Why he likes her
by Bumpbear1
Summary: Harry and Hermione. They have always been best friends from the first year on. But can it turn into more?
1. Chapter 1 - Dobby

**A/N: So this is** **going to be a Harry/Hermione Story! To the ones, who have read my previous stories, this will not be a very big surprise,**

 **since I am a Harry|Hermnione shipper. This is a project that came to my Mind in the gym a week ago. This will be a summer-project, but I**

 **don't know, when it will be completed, and I don't know, where it will lead. Neither do I know, when it will finish, it starts in the summer**

 **before secound year. I'll try not to do any Bashing, since I want to keep it as realistic as possible. Also I have to note, that I like Ron, unlike a lot of**

 **other Harmony-Shippers. And last but not least: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd be rich. And Harry and Hermione would be together.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Why he likes her**

 **Chapter 1 - Dobby**

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at the Dursleys. Back to Privet Drive. He had a hard time believing, that his first year at Hogwarts wasn't a dream. He felt sad. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger hadn't sent him any letters. **"Great best friends they are"** Harry thought misarably. He missed Hogwarts. To him, it was his first real home. He was accepted there. Not crashed with hatred every day. Okay, his owl was up in his room, one indicator it wasn't just a dream. But he still didn't understand, why he had to stay here again. With people that hated him so much, with people that didn't like magic or anything "not-so-normal". He thought back a month ago, when he defeated Voldemort again. He looked back at his entire last year. Sleeping in his four-poster beside Ron. Waking up and beeing annoyed by Hermione to do his homework or not to fight with his enemy, Malfoy. Now he was sitting up here, barely enough to eat. He thought of the big feasts at Hogwarts. He got even more hungry and miserable. Hedwig was making a lot of noise, as she was very annoyed of beeing locked up in here cage all the time. "I can't let you out Hedwig, you know I'm not aloud to use magic outside of school, besides if Uncle Vernon -" **"HARRY POTTER"** "Great, now you've done it!". Harry got up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Petunia, prepairing desert for the Maisons, who were about to come this evening. "He's in there.", Petunia said and pointed out into the living room. He went to Uncle Vernon, who was fixing up Dudley. "If you can't get that bloody owl of yours under control, it will have to go!", he barked. "But she's board. If I could only let her out for an hour or two." Harry explained. Vernon didn't seem to care, he was getting harsh. "So you can send those bloody friends of your's secret messages? No sir!" he almost yelled. Harry tried to stay calm. He replied sadly: "I havent gotten letters from my friends at all. Not one. All summer.". Dudley came up to him and sneered: "Who'd want to be friends with you?". "Ohh look at the time, the Maisons should be here any minute. Get prepared! Petunia you will be in the Lounge, okay? Dudley you will be standing by the door! Open up, when they come!" Vernon paused, then looked at Harry full of hatred. "And you?" he said darkly. "I'll be in my bedroom, won't make a noise and pretend not to exsist." Harry answered in a board voice.

When Harry opend the door to his room, he couldn't trust his eyes. A well - what was that? It was jumping on his bed. When it saw Harry and bowed. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "Sorry sir, I am Dobby, Sir, Dobby, the house-elf!", Dobby replied. "Sorry, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Harry said a bit annoyed. "Dobby understands, Sir! Dobby just came to say, it is difficult, Sir. Dobby wonders, where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?", Harry asked. "Sit down? S-Sit down?" Dobby started crying like someone had offended him very badley. Harry was extremly confused. "Sorry, Dobby. I didn't mean to offend you or anything -" "Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of Harry Potters greatness. But never has Dobby been asked to sit down - like an equal." Harry chuckled. "You can't have met many decent wizards then.", he said thoughtfully. "No, I haven't!", Dobby replied. Then his face fell. "That was an awful thing to say!" Dobby started banging his head against his cupboard. Harry panicked. Hopefully the Dursleys didn't hear that downstairs. "Dobby, STOP!", Harry said very frightend. Dobby said: "Dobby almost spoke badly of his family. The one that Dobby is ought to serve for the rest of his live!". Dobby contionued: "But Dobby is here to warn great Harry Potter, that there is a plot! A terrible plot - at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry! Terrible things are bout to happen this year! Dobby came home to tell Harry Potter, he must not go back to school!". Harry was confused once again. "What kind of plot are you talking about? Who is it?" Dobby started groaning: I can't - tell - if master finds out - can't tell" - he jumped up on Harrys nightstand - "can't tell". Harry got annoyed. "Okay - I understand you can't tell - it's okay." Dobby wasn't listening to him though. He started banging his head with the lamp on his lamp and started yelling. Suddenly Harry heard noises of Uncle Vernon come up the stairs. He grabbed the Elf and put him into his closet. Just in time. The door opend and Vernon barked: "What the devil are you doing up here?". The door of the closet opend a bit. Harry pushed it back. "You are about to ruin my carreer. One more sound and your are gonna wish you have never been born, boy!" he said angrilly. "And fix that door!" He left and slammed his room door. Harry let Dobby out again. "See? That's why I have to go back! I can't stay here, I'll go nuts! All my friends are there by the way, I don't have one single friend here!", Harry told the elf. "Friends that do not even write to Harry Potter?", Dobby asked. "Well I suppose they have just been - hold on! How do you know that?", Harry eying the elf closely. Dobby looked a bit scared. "Harry Potter must't be angry with Dobby", he said. "Dobby thought, that if Harry Potter believed his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir!" Dobby pulled out a pile of letters. Harry was very angry, like Dobby would have guessed. "Give me those - now!", Harry said qiutley. "NO", Dobby roared and ran away. He opend the door, ran down the stairs, followed by Harry. He reched the kitchen and looked at the pudding, and Harry said: "Dobby, please, don't!" Dobby had snipped his fingers, now the pudding was hovering one meter above the ground. He snipped again, the pudding flew slowley in to the living room. "DOBBY" The elf looked at Harry. "Harry Potter must say, he isn't going back to school!", Dobby whispered. "I can't", Harry whispered back. "Dobby is very sorry then" He snipped the finger a third time and the pudding fell down on Mrs. Maison. She didn't look Happy.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: Don't worry, this is just the beginning, and I know, it is only retold, but I thought it might be good to make you feel the atmosphere of the book and movie once again. Of course there's not going to be another part like this. Chapter's may change in how long they are, just enjoy them. Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be updating soon, in the coming days. Looking forward to when Harry meets Hermione? Yeah me to! See you, folks!**

 **And sorry for spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The flying Car

**Chapter 2 - The flying Car**

Harry was sitting in his room again. To be exact he has been since three days. The Dursleys locked im up in his room with bars on his window. They even gave him less to eat then before, if that was even possible. He didn't get to read the letters from Ron and Hermione and he missed both of them like hell. Ron and Hermione were his first friends in his live. It was his twelth birthday today. He had remembered just now. Since Dobby's showup the Dursleys didn't speak to him. He tried a few times to beg to get out of his room, but he only got out twice a day to use the the bathroom for a few minutes. Suddenly Harry heard something. As he looked out of the window, he saw two headlights of a car. But in the air! A flying car in this place. He rubbed his eyes. Nope, not a dream. The car came close to his house. Harry didn't know much about Muggle cars, but it seemed to be a blue Ford Anglia flying towards his house. Finally it stopped just infront of his window. Ron looked out the left, front window. "Hey mate. They put bars on youre window?" Harry was stunned. "Ron. Fred, George - what are you all doing here?", he asked hapilly. "Getting you out of here of course! Go get youre trunk!" Harry packed it and Fred hucked the bars and drove off forward. The bars came falling down. They had to be fast, they heard Vernon screaming. They got Harrys trunk into the car. Then Harry got in. The roomdoor blast open, Vernon came forward and tried to stop Harry. He was to late - they drove off.

They all sat in the car and Ron said: "Happy birthday, Harry!" "Thanks!"

Harry was sitting at the table in the burrow, thinking it was a great place. Harry was Happy to be together with all the Weasleys, but Molly Weasley wasn't all to happy that the boys had taken Arthur Weasley's car. Nevertheless, Harry was enjoying himself, tucking in quite eagerly, since he didn't eat properly. Mrs. Weasley was smiling. Ginny, Ron's sister was very shy and when she saw Harry she ran back upstaires. Arrol came in with the post, the lists for Hogwarts. There were qiute a few books and ingridents to get. Mrs. Weasley said: "Well there is only one place, where we can get all this stuff! Diagon Alley!".

 _In Diagon Alley, after the scene in Borgin & Burkes, which is skipped, to save you that:_

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley with Hagrid, glad that he showed up to rescue him. A bushy-haired girl came out of the bookshop Florish & Blotts and stopped infront of him. "Harry! It's so good to see you!" It was Hermione Granger. Harry was half-shocked, because he hadn't seen this coming, seeing Hermione so soon. Harry then did something, that surprised himself: He hugged her very tight. Hermione gasped. She didn't see _that_ coming. She hugged him back, of course. "How was your summer, Harry?" she asked, when he pulled back. "I guess as usual. The Dursleys didn't get any more kinder...", he replied a bit depressed. "Oh", Hermione said a bit sadly. She hadn't thought about Harrys unloving relatives yet, when she had asked. Harry made to ask how hers were, but suddenly Ron came, and greeted Hermione and they went inside the bookstore where there was a presentaion by Gilderoy Lockhart. It turned out that Harry got a lot of books from Lockhart - free of Charge. Ron and him didn't really understand, what was so great about Lockhart, but everybody else in the shop seemed to love him - even Hermione. Soon the first september morning came, and all of them got ready to go back to hogwarts. Harry's trunk was packed and they were standing in front of the gateway to platform nine and three quarters. Ron and Harry ran - ran - ran - and crashed aginst it! They both had to explain something halfways believeable to a muggle conductor. "What do we do now?", Harry asked Ron.

They went back to the car, Ron started it and they flew off - looking for the Hogwarts Express.

When they found it, Harry almost fell out of the car. After a while, he took Ron's hand and Ron pulled him back in. "I think we found the train", Harry said sarcastically. "Yeah", Ron replied. As they reached Hogwarts there was another problem to be found: Ron lost controll over the flying Ford Anglia and it raced downwards. "Mind that tree!", Harry yelled. Ron didn't say enything, instead he broke his wand with some useless attempts to to stope them from crashing. But there was no use. The car flew into the, what they later found out was the womping willow and they were almost killed by it. Snape was not amused, neither were the other teachers. And Hermione was furious with them and she was beeing very Hermioneish. "You've could of been killed, or even expelled, but you two just had luck! And also I've noticed..." Harry didn't really listen to all of it, because sometimes Hermione could be so tiring.

 _A few weeks later:_

Harry was walking around the corridors, he just came from detention by Lockhart. Then he heard it: A voice. Coming out of - the walls?

 **Blood. Blood. Blood. Let me rip you. Time to kill. KILL!**

He was quite terrified. A voice trying to kill? He went up to the Gryffindor common room. He found Hermione there but not Ron. "Where is Ron?", he had asked loud. Hermione looked a bit confused. "Don't know", she replied. "Never mind." He grabbed Hermione's Hand and said: "I've got to show you something!" Hermione looked even more confused now. "Harry it's almost curfew!" He said: "This is important, I'll go to detention for that, even with Snape! "Harry, what is it?" They were running along the now almost dark cooridors. There it was. He stopped. Hermione didn't notice and ran into him.

 **Blood, I smell blood! Let me kill you! Rip you! Tear you! Eat you! Kill! Kill. I smell blood. Kill, KILL, KILL,** ** _KILL, KILL!_**

"Harry!", Hermione said. "What is it now?"

"Dont you hear that?", Harry asked. "A voice" "It's moving... I think it's going to kill"

"Kill?", Heremione asked Harry very confused. Harry ran off and Hermione had no choice but to follow him. Then Harry abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. Filchs cat was hanging from a latern. She looked dead, absolutly unmoving. Then he saw something else. Reflecting on the floor. He looked up to were the reflection came from. He saw red words written an to the wall, and that was the point, Hermione had noticed as well. She read out loud:

 _"The chamber of secrets has been opend. Enemies of the air beware."_

" It is written in blood!", Hermione said, not looking very happy, neither was Harry. Then students appeared and Harry and Hermione looked to both sides. They were trapped. And it was only made worse by the sitiuaton, that Filch showed up. "Potter! - would do you - Mrs. Norris - you - you murdered my cat. I'll kill you!" Filch was grabbing Harry by the neck and then - "Argus, she's petrified - not dead!

Harry couldn't fall asleep. The poor cat. And he was thinking of Hermione. It was his fault, they both had detention and he dragged her into the cooridors past curfew. And he hadn't exactley told her or Ron yet - who was now snoring, what he had heard. It was going to be a long night. At least, he thought so, but eventually, he did fall asleep. It was a nightmare though. He dreamt of Uncle Vernon hitting him with his belt and Dudley throwing at him with some plates. Harry started getting very depressed, when he woke up. Sometimes he'd really give everything to grow up somewhere, where he was actually welcome and - loved? He didn't even know what that was. Only how it was like to grow up under the stairs in a family that hates you. He turned around again and went back to sleep. He had a wonderfull dream now. The memorie, him hugging Hermione in Diagon Alley. Harry smiled in his sleep.

 _To be contininued..._

 **A/N:**

 **So I hope, the secound chapter was fun to read, pray for the poor cat and the smashed Ford Anglia :)**

 **I think the car is more sympathic, though :)**

 **Buy, and review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hermione is always there

**Chapter 3 - Hermione is always there**

Harry was not very popular at the moment. Half the school thought, he was behind the attacks. He also found out, that it wasn't really easy for him beeing not so popular. He didn't like beeing famous. He didn't care about that. He just didn't understand, why people suspected him, how liked him before. Most students thought that he was the hair of slytherin. Bullshit. But he was finding, that it was starting to get uncomfortable, obvious to the fact, that there really was something attacing students. After Hermione had asked Professor McGonnagall about the Chamber of Secrets, she had told the class, that legend said, that Salazar Slytherin, who was one of the founders of Hogwarts, wished to be more selective about the students attending to Hogwarts. They had been told, that Slytherin wanted to keep the school to students, who were "purebloods". She had told them about how Salazar Slytherin had built an hidden Chamber in the castle. According to legend, the Chamber was the home of - a monster. That was the moment, that made all three of them speechless.

Harry was standing in the common room, leaning in on a wall. Hermione had been insulted as a Mudblood by Draco Malfoy two times in a row in the last 24 hours. He was accused of beeing the one, who opend the chamber of secrets, he also found out, that he could talk to snakes. Another problem was, that there has been attacks on students now - so far only muggleborns. Harry thought it was quite disgusting and absolutely stupid to say, a pureblood is less worth it, than a half or pureblood. **"I mean, look at Malfoy and Hermione, she's better than him. But she's muggleborn..."** , Harry thought miserably. He didn't understand, how a Gryffindor could possibly be the hair of Slytherin. There was two attacks on muggleborns. Colin, while taking a picture - Harry had found that out, after Dobby left, telling him, he was the one, who hexed the bludger, in the Hospital Wing - and Justin. Harry had found Justin, and Filch "caught" him, when he was kneeling over him. Since then, Harry was accused for beeing the attacker. He also kept on hearing this voice in the wall, and now he was sure, to what or who ever that voice was belonging, was the attacker. All of the students were petrified. Not killed. Luckilly. Harry and Ron both suspected Malfoy beeing the culprid, but they didn't now for sure. So now they were bruing a polyjuice-potion in a girls-lavetory. Of course, that was forbidden, but the three of them had decided, that it was for the sake of all the muggleborn students, just like Hermione herself. Harry felt worried for Hermione at the moment. He didn't want her to get attacked.

Harry looked up. Hermione was standing in front of him. "Hey, Harry", she said softly. "Hey", he replied kind of lame. He didn't feel great. He usually was treated better at Hogwarts. This reminded him of the Dursleys right now. Maybe not quite as bad, though. "What is it?", Hermione asked quitley. "Don't really know.", Harry answered. Hermione eyed him carefully. "What?", Harry asked, getting quite annoyed. "Oh nothing!", Hermione shot back in a harsh voice and stormed of. **"Absolutly great!"** , Harry thought. He needed fresh air. He went to visit Hagrid, only to find out, he wasn't there. On the way back, some of the students pointed at him and started whispering. Harry roled his eyes. He had enough of this. He looked for Ron. He found Hermione instead. She was doing homework - in a empty classroom. Harry smiled. This was so typical for her. "Hermione", he said. She looked up, startled. When she saw, Harry, she looked back at her book relieved. "Harry", she replied in a whisper. "How's the potion doing?", he asked curiosly. "Well it is still two weeks until it is ready. There is nothing we can do until then", she answered matter-of-factly. Then Ron came into the classroom. "Guys, i've been looking for you for one hour, where have you been?", he asked a bit mad. "Here", Hermione snaped at Ron. Harry just shrugged, as if he didn't know where he was in the last hour. Ron justed sighed and then he said: "Do you know, what's going to be done with the petrified ones?. Harry didn't have a clue. But Hermione knew something. "I've overheard a conversation between Professor McGonnagall and Madam Pomfrey. They said something about a mandrake*-potion that could reawake the petified students. But I think it might still take a while until it is ready. The mandrakes still have to be pulled, if I heard correctly.", she said. "How is it you just know everything, Hermione? Snape's right about you sometimes. You are quite a know-it-all.", Ron said. Harry knew, he didn't mean to hurt Hermione, but Hermione didn't look all to happy after this statement. She glared at him. "Sorry, Hermione, you know I don't mean it like Snape does", he said then. "Just forget about it, it's fine, Ronald.", she said. Harry roled his eyes again. Why were they always bickering around? Harry came up with an idea then. "Say Ron, your father should know a little about Hogwarts history. Could you maybe ask him about the Chamber of Secrets? I mean, he must know something!, Harry blurted out. "I don't really think, he knows more than McGonnagall - besides I don't really think he's gonna answer me, since I flew his car into that freaking tree, and then it drove off. I think, he's pretty mad.", he replied. Harry was a bit disapointed.

They spent the rest of the day doing homework until dinner in the great hall. Again, all the students were glaring at Harry and whispering.

 _3 hours later_

Harry was sitting on the floor in the common room. He was depressed. Really depressed. He was the only one in the common room, since everyone else had went to their dorms. Ron went to, for some reason Ron was very tired at the moment. He had bags under his eyes and his mood wasn't really on the top of his best. So he was there alone. Alone. He kind of felt alone, since Justin had been petrified, which was weeks ago now. Suddenly someone walked in to the hole. It was Hermione. She sat down beside him and looked at him for a while. Then she said: "Harry, what's wrong?". Then Harry answered: "It's just... why doesn't anybody trust me? They all believe it is me behind these attackes but - why? I am a Gryffindor. And I am not even a pureblood. Hermione took his hand and started rubbing it. "Listen", she said. "I don't why they all bellieve it is you. But what does it matter, Harry? They will come to there sences one day. As I told you at the end of last year: You are a great wizard. And even more: You are a great person, and my best friend. I think you care to much about, what others think. You can't change there mind anyways. Just try to ignore them, I'm telling you, it's the best way...". Harry said nothing. He just looked at her, directly into her brown eyes. A switch was flicked somewhere in his brain. He looked at her gratefully now. She had always done so much to help. She and Ron were his first two and now best friends. He knew, he could trust them. Then Harry said: "But when Malfoy called you Mudblood the other day, you didn't just ignore it." "Yeah it was the first time in the wizarding world somebody called me a ... whell you know...?", Hermione asked a bit sad. "But I'll have to learn to ignore that to. I bet it's not the last time he said it to me...", she said. Harry sighed. "Sorry for bringing it up, Hermione", he said a bit ashamed. "It is okay, Harry" She gave him a smile. Harry liked, when Hermione smiled. "By the way, Hermione, what do we need for the polyjuice-potion?", Harry asked. "A bit of who you are changing in to.", Hermionen replied. "Usally you take hair." "Sounds tasty", Harry snorted. "Well you want Malfoy to talk to you or not?", Hermione said amused. "Well, I guess so"; Harry replied, not all to Happy, that he had to drink a potion with hair of a Slytherin in it.

Eventually they had to go up to their dorms. It was past midnight and they were both very tired by now. "So thank you, Hermione. For... I guess saying all those nice things to me...", Harry mumbled a bit shy. "Oh Harry, it's nothing but the truth. Believe me, it will be fine.", Hermione said. She hugged him tightly. One of her bone-crushing hugs, as usual. Harry blushed and he didn't understand why. They said goodnight and went up to their dorms.

Harry was just got into bed with one last thought. Hermione. He found himself thinking about her more often lately. He wore a big smile as he drifted to sleep. One thing he knew. Hermione, no matter what, would always be there for him. As long as it was her and Ron - nobody else made any difference.

 _To be continued..._

*Sorry for probably spelling that wrong, I just don't have any clue, how to write that at the moment. :)

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **Have a great summer ! :)**

 **Bye, for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tom Riddle's Diary

**Chapter 4**

Harry was looking around. They were in the old girls-lavetory and they were about to drink the polyjuice-potion. Ron wood change in to Crabbe, Hermione into Miliecent Bulstrode and, he himself would be changing to Goyle. They added the hair of who they were changing into. Ron moaned: "I think I am going to be sick!" and ran into a cabin. Hermione did that too. Harry just stayed infront of the mirror of the sink, wtching himself turn into Gregory Goyle. It was one of the weirdest experiences, he's ever made. Then Crabbe came out of one of the cabins. "Ron!", Harry said amazed. "Harry?", Ron said a bit unsure. "Yeah, it's me, mate!", Harry answered. "Bloody hell!", Ron said, now amazed himself. "But we still sound like ourself. Try sounding more like Crabbe. After they checked on their voices, they wondered, where Hermione was.

"Hermione?", Harry asked. Hermione said: "Go away, you have to be qick, I can't come. "But Hermione -", Ron tried, but he was cut off by her. "Just go!"

Harry and Ron looked at eachother and just shrugged. They made their way to the Slytherin common room. After about ten minutes of walking, both of them reallized, that they didn't know, where it was. And there was another problem: Percy Weasley was coming there way. Ron - with his Crabbe-Voise asked: What are you doing down here?". Percy wasn't pleased and said harshley: "I happen to be a schools-prefect. You on the other hand don't have any business walking around here in the middle of the night, past cerfuw. Harry and Ron just nodded. There rescue came behind them. "Crabbe! Goyle!", Draco Malfoy shouted. "What are you doing here, I've been looking for you two all day! And Goyle, why are you wearing glasses?", Malfoy asked. "Err- reading", Harry said hastilly. "Reading?", Malfoy said. "I didn't know you could do that." Malfoy shrugged. "And what are you doing here, Weasley?", Malfoy said in a unfriendly voice. "Mind you're attitude, Malfoy!", Percy said, getting very annoyed.

When they were down in the coomon room of the Slytherins, Malfoy said: "Well, sit down!". "You know, I wonder, why all the mudbloods are still here. They should have packed. It's Dumbledors fault anyways, there's bin attackes. Father always said, Dumbledore was the worst thing, that happend to this school.", Draco added. "You're wrong!", Harry shouted. Malfoy looked at him surprised. "What?", he asked in a loud voice. "You think there is someone worse then Dumbledore?", he asked, very mad. Ron - too Draco, Crabbe - shook his head. But Harry(Goyle) said: "Harry Potter?". Malfoy looked surprised again, but then he nodded. "Good one, Goyle. You are absolutely right. Saint Potter!", Malfoy spat. "And people really think, he's the hair of Slytherin?" "Well, you've got to have an idea, who is the culprid then", Harry said casually. "No I don't, Goyle. I told you ten times already. My father wouldn't tell me anything. All he said was: Last time, the Chamber of Secrets has been opend, a Mudblood was killed. As for this time, I hope it is Granger. Ron stood up really fast, white anger rising in him. Harry pulled him back, but failed to do so, that's why he got up, too. "What's wrong with you two?", he said perplexed. "You're acting very... odd." "It's his stomachache.", Harry said. Then Ron noticed something: Harry's scar was reappearing. And Harry noticed something aswell: Ron's read hair were returning. "Scar", Ron said, very horrified. "Hair", Harry answered. They ran out of the Slytherin common room. Malfoy shouted something but they just ran for it. Together they ran up to the girls-lavetory, where they came from.

"Hermione, there is something we need to tell you!", Harry chocked out, when they arrived in front of Hermione's cabin. "Go away", she replied sadly. Harry pushed open the door and saw - a cat? In School robes? With Hermione's voice?

"Oh damn, Hermione, what happend?", Harry said in a shocked voice. "Well, when I tried to get hair from Bulstrod's school robe I accidently took c-cat hair.", Hermione said.

 _24 hours later_

Harry and Ron were on their way to the lavotory in that they had brewed the potion. When they arrived Moaning Myrtle was there aswell and said something about someone throwing at her with a book. Harry looked at the floor. He saw a little black book.

 _Tom M. Riddle_

Harry and Ron went up towards the common room, Hermione was still in the Hospital Wing, since she still had too recover from the potion's aftereffects. Ron, tired again, went up to bed. Harry wasn't tired though. He missed Hermione. He liked her company. He got extremly boared. Two weeks ago she had comforted him, when he was down cause of all the rumors about him beeing the hair of Slytherin. Harry took out the Diary from Tom Riddle. He took a look at it. He reallized, it was empty. Not one word was written in the Diary. Harry put the book down, opend. He took out some ink and his quill. He dipped the quill in the ink and let one drop of ink fall onto one of the pages of the diary. The ink stayed there for about 2 seconds. And then it vanished. Harry raisend an eyebrow. It wasn't enything totally riddiculus. This was the wizarding world. And for fun he wrote down:

 _My name is Harry Potter._

The words vanished just as quickley. Harry looked away, because he thought he heard something. When he looked back, he couldn't believe, what he saw. Other words were formed there, we he wrote down his name.

 ** _Hello, Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle._**

Harry wrote fast now.

 _Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

 ** _Yes._**

 _Can you tell me?_

 _ **No.**_

Harry looked around in the common room, he was disapointed. He looked back at the book, and to his surprise new words were forming.

 _ **But I can show you.**_

 _ **Let me take you back 50 years ago.**_

The pages of the Diary turned very fast.

 **June, 13th.**

 _I am going to save you this scene aswell, since I would only retell it. Let's just pretend, the scene hapend now, like in the book/movie.#_

When Harry was back in the common room from that time-travall he was shocked. It was Hagrid. Hagrid opend the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just... can't be", Hermione said over and over again, like it would change anything.

"Hermione", Harry said, getting impatiant. "Look maybe it's not Hagrid this time, but it looks like it was last time. We have to ask him about -", he got cut off by Ron. "That's gonna be a great chat, say hagrid did you let anything loose in the castle 50 years ago - or now?" "Well Ron, we've got to start somewhere, we still don't know, who is behind these attacks and I don't want anyone else to get attacked, what was if it attacked -", Harry stoped talking. He didn't want to say it out loud. Thinking of it was just to... painfull... Then he continued: "- even more muggleborns? The school will have to close", he said.

A few days later Harry was on his way to the quittich field in his quittich outfit with the rest of his team. Professor McGonnagall came up to them and said: This game's cancelled, please return to Gryffindor tower. Potter, Weasley - come with me. There is something I think you should see...

 _To be continued_

 **A/N:**

 **What d'ya think so far?**

 **Updating soon, bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Why her?

**Chapter 5 - Why her?**

Ron and Harry were believing that they had done something that got them into detention. But when McGonnagall stopped infront of the Hospital Wing, Harry had a very bad feeling and Ron looked, like also didn't feel all too comfortable with whatever would happen now. When they went in and walked down the Hospital Wing to the end, Harry felt his heart pumping. Was somebody in his house badly injured? When they arrived, Harry froze. Hermione was lying on the bed, motionless. She was petrified. Harry's knees gave in and he fell to the floor, tears in his eyes. **"Why her?"** , Harry thought sadly. He was stunned. Sure, he was always kind of concerned for Hermione, since the attacks started. But he never would have thought, that it would actually happen to her. Ron said nothing. His gaze was empty. He looked like someone punched him in the face. McGonnagall asked: "She was found near the library along with this". She held up an mirror. "Does it mean anything to either of you?", she asked in a low voice. Harry shook his head. Ron didn't respond. He ran out of the Hospital Wing. "We... I don't know... She said she would be going there. But what would she need a mirror for?", Harry asked McGonnagall. McGonnagall didn't awnser. She didn't know better than him. "Can I stay here for a while?", Harry asked quitley. "You may, Potter", she replied and left. Harry touched her left hand. It was stone-cold. Harry started sobbing uncontrolably. It lasted at least twenty minutes. He didn't know what it was, but this year he felt so much more close to Hermione than last year. She was always there for him. He couldn't believe that someone as wonderfull as her and someone as cool like Ron wanted to be his friends. All the years he has lived in a cupboard under the stairs... noone ever liked him. And here he was... famous... But he even felt closer to Hermione than to Ron in the last few months. And now that terrible attacker had got her. He started crying again and said: "Sorry, Hermione. I am so sorry". He looked away. He couldn't stand this anymore. But he couldn't leave either. At least not yet. She meant everything to him this year at this moment. He then did something he had never done before. When he looked back at her, he bent down, and touched her forehead. Than he leant down further and kissed Hermione gently on the forehead. Then on the cheeks. Both of them. He sat back up. He had tears in his eyes again. Then one last time, he leant down. He kissed her really gently on the lips and said "See you very soon, Hermione.". He tucked a few curls of her hair behind her ears, since they were all over the place. He had blushed a deep red. What did he just do? He was only - 12 - and he kissed his best friend - even on the mouth! What the hell? He looked at Hermione with Sorrow one last time and since she hadn't blushed, he figured, that that would stay like this for a while. He sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, thinking about, what to do now. The sitiuation was terrible. Four people were petrified. One Ravenclaw, One Hufflepuff, Two Gryffindors... but no Slytherins. Kind of logic. Why would the hair of Slytherin attack a Slytherin?. He had big problems. Hermione was petrified, Tom Riddle's Diary was gone, since the day his dorm had been searched fby someone, Hagrid had something to do with the chamber of secrets - at least fifty years ago. He made a decision: He and Ron would have to talk to Hagrid. There was no other way. He ran all the way up to gryffindor tower. When he saw Ron he said: "Ron". "Yeah?", Ron replied. "We have to talk to Hagrid. We have to know what he knows about the Chamber. If Hagrid opened it fifty years ago, he'll know how to do it now.", Harry blurted out. "But we are not aloud to go outside!" "I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." When they both arrived at Hagrid's and they knocked, Hagrid opend the door, holding a crossbow. "What's that for?", Ron asked a bit confused. "Oh sorry it's just - I was expectin... well never mind, come in! Tea?", hagrid asked. They nodded and Harry said: "Have you heard about Hermione?" "Yeah, I've heard about that, all right. Poor Hermione.", Hagrid replied sadly. Then Harry couldn't wait anymore. He asked: "Hagrid do you no anything about the Chamber of Secrets?". Hagrid looked at them for a while. Then he said: "Look, what you have to understand about that is, I've never -" There were knocks on the door. "Quick get under the cloak", Hagrid said in a hasty voice.

After Hagrid, Fudge, Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy left, they knew. They had to follow the spiders in to the dark forest. As they were walking deeper in to the forest, Ron said: "Why the spiders? Why couln't it be follow the butterflies?" Harry got annoyed by Ron's whining, and he said "QUIET, RON" "Sorry", Ron muttered. Suddenly a really big spider appeared in front of them. Something heavy fell down behind Harry. He wondered, if Ron maybe had passed out. But Ron was still with him. At leat halfways. He looked like he was going to faint any minute. "Who is it?", the spider said dangerously. "Hagrid, is that you?" Harry found his voice again. "We're friends of Hagrid. And you are Aragog, arent you?", Harry said slowly. "Yes" "Hagrid has never sent students in our midst." "Well, Hagrid's has big problems. Up in the school there has been attacks on Muggleborns. They think it is Hagrid, who opend the Chamber. Like fifty years ago.", Harry answered. "That's a lie! Hagrid has never opend the chamber of secrets!", Arragog said madly. "Then you are not the monster?" "No, the monster is born in the castle, it's a creature, we spiders fear above all others - we do not speak of it!" "HARRY", Ron whined. "What?", Harry scrowled at Ron. Ron pointed obove them. Spiders came down, making their way to them. "Well...", Harry said "Thanks- we'll ... just... go..." "Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I can't deny them, Fresh meet, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid.", Arragog said with an evil voice. Ron asked: "Can we panic now?". **"Yes, no problem"** , Harry thought. The spiders were around them. Harry knew one spell, but it wasn't powerfull enough for all of them. Harry and Ron both gave up. This was it. Suddenly - lights emerged out of the dark and the sound of a motor. The Ford Anglia appeared out of the forest and hit a lot of spiders. They were knocked out of the way. Both doors opend. Harry said. "Let's go!", they got fang into the car and they drove off backwards.

When they got out of there saver - the blue Ford, they went back to the castle. Ron swore all the way up there. "If Hagrid ever get's out of Askaban I'll kill him. I mean - what wa sthe point in sending us in there? What have we found out?" "We know one thing: Hagrid's never opend the COS. He is innocent.", Harry awnsered.

Harry was in a very bad mood. They weren't really any further. Okay, they knew Hagrid was innocent, that was great. But they didn't know, who the culprid was, they didn't know what the monster was, Tom Riddle's Diary was gone, so Harry couldn't ask him. And it seemed that everything was leading into an dead end. Fifty years ago, Tom Riddle caught the wrong man, that meens, noone ever found out, who the real culprid was. Neither did Harry and Ron know, who the girl was, who was killed fifty years ago. "So Riddle caught the wrong man, we don't know who the attacker is, we don't know, what the monster was, we don't know who the victim fifty years ago was. The Diary is gone. We don't know anything.", Harry summed up.

They decided to go visit Hermione again, even though she wouldn't notice that. Harry brought new flours. Then Harry found a note in Hermione's left hand. Pipes it said. They read out loud. Soon it was all so clear. Harry has been hearing a Basilisk and the direct look in ones eye kills. "But how come no ones dead?", Ron asked. "I mean someone must have seen a snake that big.", he said. Harry pointed out to the word that Hermione had written on the peace of paper. "Ron, no one looked him directly in the eyes. Not Hermione, she had the mirror. Mrs. Norris saw it through the water. Colin saw it through his camera. And Justin... saw it through nearly headless nick. Justin got petrified, because he saw it through him. Nick got full blast of it, but since a ghost can't die again..." "We still don't know, who the culprid is.", Ron said looking mad. "You are totally right."

"We have to get going", Ron said.

Harry agreed. They ran through the corridors.

Harry thought about Hermione. Her hair. Her curls. Her closed eyes. Her softness in her face even though she looked terrified.

 **"I am doing this for you, Hermione",** Harry thought. He really cared a lot for Hermione now.

 **"For my very best friend"**

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Just to make sure.**

 **I don't belong Harry Potter.**

 **It's starting to warm up. Harry is starting to feel different towards his Hermione now.**

 **But believe me, they are not going to become a couple in the next chapter. It is going to take a while, before Harry**

 **can tell the bushy-haired genius. See ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 6 - The Chamber of Secrets  
**

They were running through the corridors. Trying to find a teacher. They stopped. McGonnagall, Snape, Pomfrey and Lockhart were talking.

"Now it finally happend. The hair of Slytherin has taken a student into the Chamber itself. I am arfraid, this is the end of Hogwarts. We are going to have to send all the students home.", Professor McGonnagall said horrified. "Right away?", Severus Snape asked. "Not right away. But first thing tomorrow morning. We'll have the Hogwarts Express ready.", McGonnagall said. "Who is it, Minerva? Who was taken into the Chamber of Secrets?", Madam Pomfrey asked. A pause. Nobody said anything for a while. Then McGonnagall said quietly: "Ginny Weasley". Harry felt Ron sink to the floor in that moment, shock and and fright in his eyes. Then Snape turned to Lockhart. He said: "Now you're time has come,. Lockhart". Lockhart looked confused. "My - time?", he asked. "Didn't you say you knew all along, where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is? Why don't you show us? Or go save Weasley - I have heard you are quite good at saving people.", Snape said coldly. For the first time in his live, Harry kind of agreed with Snape. He didn't like Lockhart that much either. "Yeah - I-I err... will get... ready.", Lockhart said in a not very happy voice. He walked away. The other teachers left too. Harry and Ron ran to Lockhart's office. "Professor, there is something we need to tell you - are you leaving?", Harry shouted, when they arrived. "Yes - got to go - very important meeting - right away.", Lockhart said, closing one of his trunks. "But you can't go now - you are the Defence of the Dark Arts teacher.", Ron said harshly.

 _10 minutes later..._

Harry, Ron and Lockhart were standing in front of the sinks in the old girls-lavatory. Moaning Myrtle had just told them how she had died. And now a idea came to Harry's mind. What, if the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was here? Moaning Myrtle had died in here? Could it be, that they were so close all this time? Harry looked around in the lavatory. But if it really was in here - where was it exactley? "Were did you see the yellow eyes again, Myrtle?", Harry asked. "Over by that sink.", she replied and pointed at one of the blue sinks, that were standing in the middle of the room. Harry looked at the sink closely. Ron followed Harry's gaze. He turned the tap of the sink. It didn't work. There was no water coming out. He tried the sink beside it. It worked, like the rest of them. Harry bent down. He looked at the tap closely. There was a snake scratched into it. "This is it", Harry whispered. "Ron, I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.", he said. Ron looked at the sink with amazement. "Say something, Harry. Say something in parseltounge.", Ron said quietly. "Open up", Harry said. His voice was normal, though. Ron shook his head. "Ron, I only think I can speak parseltounge, when there is a real snake there.", Harry said. "Try again!", Ron said. "Open up", Harry said once again. His voice was still normal. Harry lost his patience. He stepped back a bit. Then he tried again. "Open up!", Harry almost shouted. This time there was a hiss in his voice, Ron, Lockhart could hear. Slowly, the sinks floated aside. Harry looked down at one pipe. It was big enough for one person to fit trough. "Well, excellent, Harry!", Lockhart said. "I guess - you won't need me anymore -". He tried to make a run for it. Ron pushed him back though. "You first!", Ron said coldly. Gildory Lockhart sighed. Then he jumped down into the pipe, after beeing pushed by Ron. They heard a impact down there. They were not sure, if Lockhart was dead or not, until they heard a: "Quite filfthy down here". That was it. They jumped.

Now Harry was walking away from Ron and Lockhart. Lockhart had tried to put out their memories, but accidently used Ron's not-so-well-working wand, that he had broke in the car. The spell had backfired at him and now he didn't know, who he was. Ron had to stay with Lockhart, while Harry was continiuing his trip. They had to be hundrets of meters under the school. He was walking through the tunnel. But this tunnel didn't seem to be part of the Chamber yet. It only seemed to be the wy there. Harry was ready to close his eyes every moment, incase there was a sign of movement. But there was no sign of movement. Then he reached the end of the tunnel. There was a gray wall infront of him. With a door that obviously only could be opend with parsel. He said "Open up" with a hiss again. It opend. He looked trough the round hole infront of him. He climbed into a chamber, with dark green light. He was looking ahead, and he saw, that there was snakeheads beside the path leeding through the chamber. And now Harry was sure. Now he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Finally. He knew, that the Basilisk could be everywhere now. He saw a girl with red hair lying on the other side of the Chamber. "Ginny", Harry muttered. He ran through the Chamber, almost expecting the Basilisk to strike. But nothing happend. "Ginny, don't be dead, please don't be dead!", Harry pleaded. He felt Ginny's hand. It was icecold. "She's still alive, but only just...", a voice said. It was Tom Riddle. "Tom you've got to help me get her out of here. "That's not possible", Tom said in a low voice. He picked up Harry's wand. "Give me my wand, Tom!", Harry said. "You won't be needing it", he replied. "What is this?", Harry asked. "See, Harry. Ginny Weasley opend the Chamber of Secrets. She wrote those Messages on the wall.", Riddle said coldly. "But why would she do it?", Harry asked Tom."Because I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuaisive. Not that she knew what she was doing. I'd say she was in a... kind of trance, I guess you could call it. She pored her heart out to me. Telling me things, like that she didn't think the great Harry Potter could ever like her or something like that. I always did listen, but it was annoying me. She did get scared after a while. She tried to get rid of the diary. Then you found it. Luckilly.", he sneered. "But you didn't get far this time. All the ones will be unpetriefied soon.", Harry said. "Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter anymore to me. For a few months now, I have a new target. You. How could a baby, with now extraordinary magical talent defeat the greatest wizard of all time?", Riddle barked. "Why do you care? Voldemort was after you're time!", Harry said getting mad. "Voldemort...", Riddle said, "is my past, present and future..." He took out Harry's wand and wrote in the air.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Then he changed postion of the letters

 _I am Lord Voldemort_

"You?" "You?", Harry was shocked.

Then Fawkes came, with the sorting hat. Tom Riddle laughed. A cold laugh. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A sing-bird. And an old hat. Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Air of Slytherin against the _famous_ Harry Potter.", he said. Then the statue of Salazar Slytherin changed. The mouth opend. And Riddle said something in parseltounge. Harry knew, that Riddle was talking to the Basilisk. In the sorting hat now was glimmering a red sword. It said "Godric Gryffindor" on it. He pulled it out of the hat and liftet it up. The Basilisk came out of the statue completely. Harry ran along the Chamber. The Basilisk striked, but Harry outran it. Then Fawkes came. Harry looked up, since he had triped. Fawkes hat injured the Basilisks eyes, and Harry knew the Basilisk was blind now. "It still can hear you". Harry climed on the statue and he rammed the sword into the Snakes head. At the same time, he had felt a killing pain in his left arm. A basilisk fang was stuck in it. Harry looked at it with horror. He knew what that ment. He pulled it out, but he already felt the venim rush through his body. He was dying. **"What a bad day"** , Harry thought to himself. Then, with his last bit of power he walked up to Riddle and Ginny. "Do you feel it allready, Potter?",Riddle said with violent happiness in his voice. "You will be with your dear mudblood-mother soon"

Harry's vision started bluring. He took the diary from Riddle and pointed the fang at it., "What are you d- stop! NO!", Harry had smashed the fang through the front of the book. "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!", Riddle screamed. The memory of him faded. And Ginny woke up. After Fawks' healing tears, and the flight out of the Chamber. Harry stood in Dumbledore's office.

 _Scene skipped..._

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, beside Ron and Neville. Neville said: "Look, it's Hermione!", he said exited. Harry looked at the enterance. There she was. He got up. Hermione started running his direction. She finally slammed into him, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Harry had missed her so much. He hugged her back very tightly and rocked back and forth a bit. Everybody was cheering. Then, when Harry felt, he was at a loss of air, she released him and looked in his eyes. Brown eyes meeting green ones. Then she turned to Ron. She shook his hand. "Good to see you! I can't believe you've solved it!", she said happily, full of emotion. "We couldn't have done it without you!", Harry said honestly. "Thanks!", Hermione said.

 **Back to the train:**

Harry was sitting in the Hogwarts Express. The second year was over. It felt like just a few days ago he had come here and was almost killed in the whomping willow. Now he was going back to the Dursleys, back to were he knew, he would be hated. 2 months away from Hogworts and his two best freinds Ron and... _Hermione..._ He just had remembered the day he was sitting on her bed in the Hospital Wing. The day he kissed her. He felt guilty now. He had stolen that kiss. And he still didn't find out, why he felt so different towards Hermione this year. He jst knew, it would be a hard time without her. He was going to be abused by the Dursleys again, living in his bedroom. Not going out. Not doing anything besides beeing bullied and beeing boared. He didn't have one friend in the muggle world. Not one. Dudley always beat up everyone, who tried to be friends with Harry, not that many people would have tried. Hermione was looking at Harry now. "What are you thinking about?", she asked. "Just...the Dursleys.", he replied. Hermione looked at Harry for a few minutes. "I am sorry, Harry", she said sadly. "Never mind", Harry said "Where is Ron?", he asked. "Doing something with George. Probably tricking some first years", she said, rolling her eyes.

When they arrived, Uncle Vernon said: "There you are, boy! Let's go!", he said. "One minute, _please_ ", Harry begged. Vernon grumped and Harry knew, it was a "Okay, if you must". He went to Ron and hugged him. He went to Hermione and hugged her. "Goodbye Harry. I'll write you I promise", she said sadly. Harry nodded. Then he walked out of Kings Cross with the Dursleys. He missed Hermione already.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So, that was the second year. But this story is defenetly not over yet. Please forgive me for my "few" spelling errors.**

 **Bye my friends! :) And: It's not just not over yet. This is still the beginning! See you ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Time to blow up Marge!

**A/N: So the story will continue at the beginning of Harry's third year at Hogwarts. I still don't know where the the story will lead, except that it is going**

 **going to end in Harmony. I do have my ideas though. In the end, I just hope, it will do it's job...**

 **Once again: I don't own any part of Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 7 - Time to blow up Marge!**

Harry was was lying on his bed at the Dursleys. He felt even more lonely than ever. Yeah, he had gotton letters from Hermione and Ron. He eaven got a really great Birthday Present from her. Today it was his 13th birthday, and it was in the middle of the night. Hermione had sent him a Broomstick Servicing Kit. He was amazed, when he opend it. Painfully he got off his bead really silently. His back was killing him. He had told Ron and Hermione to give him a call at the end of last term. Ron tried, but since he wasn't familiar with muggle telephones, he had shouted into the speaker, when Vernon answered it. Ron had shouted so load, saying he was a friend of Hogwarts from Harry Potter, that Harry, standing at the other side of the room, had gotten an headache. Vernon then had shouted back at Ron not to call again, and then he had started punching and kicking Harry, because he had given their phone-number to one of the other "freaks". It was sad, but Harry was used to this. The Dursleys had been abusing him, since he could remember. His back was covered with bruises. Now that he went to Hogwarts only over the summertime. But before he was a student of Hogwarts, that's what his back looked like pretty much every day. And now Harry caught himself thinking of Heremione again. Last year, he had started having different feelings for her. He couldn't describe them, really. But when Hermione had been petrified last year, he had done something, he still felt guilty for, and he still hadn't told her. He kissed her. First on the forhead. Then on her cheeks. And lastly really gently on the lips. He reckond, that she never would talk to him again, if he told her. He thought back. One year before, the Weasley boys had gotten him out of this place with the flying Car. He had been starved by the Dursleys. But he wasn't beaten that often back then. Now they weren't really starving him anymore, but they had beaten him up at least 3 times as often as last year. Nobody knew outside of this house, what the Dursley's had done to him over the years. He wasn't eager to tell anybody, he was ashamed. He didn't need pitty from his friends. Well... everybody knew, that they didn't really like him. Very few people knew, that they truly hated him. And he was the only one to know, that he was beeing abused, beat up and insulted there all the time. Harry didn't care. What would it help if others knew? They Dursleys seemed to bee thinking the same, which was the only reason, Vernon didn't punch him in the face. Anyways. he wanted to think of something nice now. Like his new Broomstick Servicing Kit or just simply look at a picture with the three of them standing in the Great Hall. He always looked at Hermione more closely. He was really starting to worry. Could one get addicted to somebody? Anyways. He had to go to sleep now. Aunt Marge was coming tomorrow. It looked like he was going to be the slave again, and he decided, he needed his rest. She always siad nasty things about him, but this time he had to try not showing any anger. Otherwise Vernon would not sign his permission to go to Hogsmeade. Slowly he fell asleep.

The next day was very uneventfull - at least until the evening that was. Then Aunt Marge rang the doorbell. Harry opend up, she handed him her stuff, he had to put away. He threw it into the Cupboard, which was once his bedroom. Then Vernon came from behind him and said: "You'd better not mess this up, boy!". Then he once again, punched Harry in his already sore back. Harry whinced. His back was really going to become like an Igor soon. The whole evening worked out fine, even when she started insulting him. He didn't even get angry or really upset in these circles anymore, because it was waisted time beeing sad or mad about beeing insulted or hated. But Harry lost controll over his magic, when Marge started saying things like, Harry's parents were drunks. "But her's the problem you see! I see it all the time with dogs. If their's something wrong with the bitch, then there is something wrong with the brat -" "Shut up! SHUT UP!", Harry roared, now shaking with anger. Then he noticed something about Aunt Marge. She was growing bigger and floated up - wait WHAT?.

 _A few minutes later:_

Harry came down from the stairs. He was carying his trunk behind him. "Great job you've done you freak", Uncle Vernon roared. He then punched Harry right in the face. He fell down onto the stairs. He took out his wand. "Get away! I am leaving!", Harry shouted. His round glasses were broken. He tasted blood in his mouth. He pointed his wand directly at Uncle Vernon, who was very scared by that time. "But you've got nowhere to go!", Vernon said. "I don't care. Anywhere's better than here!"

 _On the Knight Bus:_

Harry was having his first ride with _this_ Bus, hopefully it would be his last, too. He looked in a mirror. His face looked like a mess. He looked down. How was going to explain this to any of his friends? Ron? Hermione? She always kind of looked trough him anyways. But he was not ready to tell the real meaning behind this. Not yet.

 _At the leaky cauldron:_

Harry just took a room, Tom had given him. He tripped, and fell into the room, slamming his door shut. He laid on the floor for twelve hours. When he woke up he saw blood on the floor. His nose had started bleeding again. When it stopped and he cleaned off his face a little, he went downstairs.

Ron and "Hermione", Harry said under his breath, getting nervous, were there. Fighting. "Hey, he said, coming down the stairs slowly."

Hermione turned around and smiled at first, because she knew his voice. "Harry! It's great to see you again. Harry, why is you're face bruised? And you're glasses broken?", she said suspicously. "Fell down the staircase", when I got Vernon and Marge drinks.", he said. He came close to her and hugged her. "That looks awfull, Harry", she said. "That must be very sore.", she said. She lifted her right hand up and carresed Harry's bruised face with it. To Harry, Hermione touching him made him jump a little. The last time he'd been touched there was a slap from Vernon. "How are you feeling?", she said. "Okay", Harry replied.

"I blew up my Aunt. Had too escape. Otherwise the Dursleys would've killed me I'd reckon.", he said in a defeated voice.

They time past very quickley in Diagon Alley. Harry had found out about Sirius Black, the massmurder that escaped Azkaban. He was after him. He jsut knew: It was going to be another wild year at Hogwarts.

 _Tu be continued..._

 **A/N: So, this is the introduction into the third year, which will start in the next chapter.**

 **See you very soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Dementor

**Chapter 8**

The summer holidays finally came to an end. The three of them were just hanging around Diagon Alley and having fun. Harry liked these two weeks, these two last ones. He wished, he could of come here right away. But anyways. They were going to head down to Kings Cross at half past ten, so they would have enough time to get on the train, and getting a free compartment. Harry had been quiet passive this morning. Hermione had noticed. She didn't say anything yet, though. Harry didn't say anything until they were in the compartment of the Hogwarts-Express. Then he closed the door and told them about Sirius Black and how he was looking for him. "He want's to kill me, as far as I've heard.", Harry said. Hermione looked worried. "But they will catch him right?", Hermione said a bit low. "Hopefully", Ron replied. "The problem is, he is the first one, that ever managed to break out of Azkaban.", Ron added. "It's just... I wanted you two to know.", Harry said, a bit defeated. "Who is that sitting there?", Ron asked. "Proffessor R.J. Lupin", Hermione answered. "How is it you know everything?", he said in a frown. "It says on his trunk", Hermione replied annoyed. "Oh", Ron said. They were silent for a few minutes. Hermione was reading a book, Ron was eating sweets from the trolly. Harry was staring out of the window. Something felt not right here. He had a bad feeling, that this year would not be calmer than last year. Harry was thinking of Black again. "Do you think, he will come to Hogwarts to kill me, if he has to?", Harry suddenly asked Hermione. Hermione seemed to think of an awnser. But she shook her head. "Harry I don't know that. He is the only one, who really knows. But...Listen Harry, she said. I know you are worried. But Hogwarts has proofen itself save quiet often hasen't it?", Hermione said. Harry snorted. Hermione knew that Harry was thinking of last year and the attacks on the muggleborns including herself. "Well, for most of the time...", she said laughing a bit. Suddenly, the train started getting slower. Slower. And then it stopped. "Why have we stopped?", Hermione asked out loudly, though more to herself. "We can't be there yet", she said. Suddenly the lights inside the train went out. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up surprised. Harry got up to look outside of their compartment. He stumbled back into his seat, when there was a violent shaking from the train. Ron took his hand of the glass windwow and said: "Bloody Hell!". The three of them couldn't help but notice that it had gotten very cold inside the train. Harry was shivering. He felt horrible. Like all hope had left him. Looking Ron and Hermione in the eye, he saw that they seemed to feel the same way. Ron looked, like he was going to commit suicide every minute and Hermione looked very sad. Harry himself didn't feel better. Then, on the their compartment door there was a something. Black hooded. It opend the door to their compartment, and Harry was very frightend. Crookshanks and Scabbers didn't seem to like this either. The _thing_ came down to Harry and started sucking... something out of his mouth. Hermione had red about this. This was a guard of Askaban. And the worst thing they could do was suck out you're soul. Through the mouth. Then Lupin waked up. He got up pointed his wand at this thing, and made it go away, with a bright spell. Ron felt sick. Harry fainted. Hermione seemed to be okay. Her cat wasn't though. Crookshanks was curled up into himself. He seemed to feel just as bad as Ron and Harry. Scabbers was half dead to be found in Ron's jacket pocket. It was a gross feeling. When Harry woke up, the lights were on, it felt warmer and the Hogwarts Express was moving again. Hermione repaired Harry's glasses, as they were still broken from - what only Harry knew - Uncle Vernons punch. Shew handed it to him. "Thank you", he said. "Who was screaming?", he said. "What are you talking about?", Hermione said confused. "There was a women screaming. Wasn't there?", Harry asked, confused now two. "Am I going insaine?", he asked, despertly not wanting an answer. He got on though. From Ron. "Sure you are", he said. Hermione glared at Ron, who became very interested in his legs. "Harry", Hermione said softly. "You're not going insaine. That was probably one of you're bad memories." Hermione had an idea, who that women in Harry's mind was screaming and at what. It broke her heart. She didn't know for sure, but she was positive that this was Lilly Potter. "Thank you", Harry said honestly to Hermione. "What would I do without you?", he added as an loud afterthought. Hermione blushed. So did Harry. Did she blush, because of what he had said? That made him speechless. After a while, Lupin left. "I have to go talk to the driver", he had said and left him some chocolate. "Eat, you'll feel better.", Lupin said. Harry ate a piece of chocolate. Surprisingly, indeed he felt better almost right away. So the "dementors" had been looking for Sirius Black on this train? That didn't make scence, did it? He didn't care now. He felt tired. The three of them went to the opening feast of the third schoolyear (to them) and then they went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they finally decided to go to bed at midnight, they gathered all their books. Ron went up straight away. Harry was going to ask Ron something later. He forgot about it though, when Hermione said "Goodnight", happilly, wanting to go up to her stairs, but Harry pulled her back. "Wait a second", Harry said to Hermione. "What is it, Harry?", she said. "Thank you for beeing my friend, Hermione!", he said. Hermione was surprised a bit. She didn't expect it to be something like that. Then Harry did the next thing that surprised her. He hugged her tightly. "Good night", Harry said, blushing a crimson red. Now Harry was quiet in hurry to get up his dorm. **"What was that all about?"** , Hermione thought to herself. Harry rarely hugged her. Mostly it was her hugging him. She smiled to herself. Harry really was a good friend. She was very happy to have him as a friend to. Not because he was famous. Because he was... jsut Harry...

Harry couldn't fall asleep. He found himself thinking about Hermione the entire night. **"Okay, I've felt around her like this for almost a year now. I still don't know why. She sure is a great person. But - Why-"** , he thought and then stopped himself. Maybe he would never understand this. **"I remember it like yesterday. She lying petrified in the Hospital Wing, he kissing her on the lips. It was actually only three months ago, wasn't it?"** , he thought. Without a nother secound he started feeling guilty again. He didn't want to think of how Hermione would react, if she heard it, but another part inside him wanted to tell her so badly. He got a headache. **"Great"** , he thought. Time to go to sleep now.

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9 - The Firebolt

**Chapter 9 - The Firebolt**

Harry woke up in the morning. He decided to get ready quickly to go to breakfest. He was in a good moode for a change. He looked forward to classes today. When he arrived in the Great Hall, he saw that Ron and Hermione were already there. They were fighting about something. Harry found out, that Ron was mad, because Hermione's Cat, Crookshanks was chaising his rat all the time. "Ron, that's in a cats nature!", Hermione shouted at Ron. "You call that a cat? It more looks like a pig with hair, if you ask me!", Ron said in heated voice. "Shut up, both of you, I am getting a headache.", Harry said, while eating. Both, Hermione and Ron looked a bit ashamed. "Sorry, Harry", Ron said Hermione nodded. Harry just looked at them. "How old is Crookshanks, by the way?", Harry asked interested. "Well, he isn't really young anymore, the poor fellow was in that animal shop very long, because nobody wanted him, the lady behind the counter told me", Hermione said a bit sadly. "Wonder why that is", Ron said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him. Ron luckilly understood. Harry was finished with eating. He looked at his timetable to see, that they had potions with Snape now. Harry sighed. After Ron was finished eating aswell, they all got up and made their way to the dungoens. They had to write a essaye in that lesson. Harry was surprised, that Snape gave him 10 points for Gryffindor, since it was so good. Hermione stared. Something like that never had happend in the potions-class with Snape. And that a essaye from Harry was good enough to get housepoints was something rare too. Maybe even yunnec. As Hermione got up and handed in her essaye, she didn't get any points. "Potter's was better", Snape snarled at her. Hermione was ashamed. After the lesson, she basically ran out of the classroom and headed to Ron. Harry was a bit confused? Snape hated im, this was the first time he had given him points. Actually, it was the first time a Gryffindor received points by Snape. And why didn't Hermione get any points? Was his essaye better than hers. That wasn't possible. He shook those thoughts out of his mind. He just went to Defence of the Dark Arts. It was Proffessor R. J. Lupin teaching them. It was a great lesson. Lupin showed them how to get rid of boggarts. Though, when it was Harry's turn to say "Ridikullus", Lupin had jumped before him. Harry saw, that the boggart had turned into a fullmoon. He noticed, that Hermione's eyes had widend. When Lupin had pointed his wand at the the boggart and said Ridikullus. It turned into a white balloon. Harry felt left out. When Hermione approached the boggart it turned into Professor McGonnagall, telling her she hadn't past the exams. Malfoy laughed out loud and Harry had a hard time keeping his face straight, because to be really honest, he found it was quite amusing. But Harry couldn't stop himself and started to laugh to. There was a dead silence in the classroom after that scene. Malfoy didn't feel sorry, of course not. But Harry felt terrible. Hermione didn't seem to care to much in the end. Harry was looking forward to his next Quiddich match against Hufflepuff.

 _The Quiddich match:_

Diggory was behind him. They were looking for the Golden Snitch. It was a beautiful weather. A thunderstorm. Harry was racing through the rain. Then he spotted it. Harry raced upwards, Diggory was directly behind him. Harry was going faster. Diggory gave up. He flew back down, but Harry kept un racing after the snitch. It was getting colder. Very cold. There was thin ice on his broomstick. Then Harry looked behin him and what he saw, frightend him a lot. Dementors. Two. He looked bak forward. There was one in front of him. He attacked Harry. His sight blured and he fainted. Hermione looked up. She didn't see anybody. For 3 minutes. What she saw then, made her heart stop beating for half a minute. It was Harry falling downwards, without his Nimbus. She screamed. When Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing, he looked up to face Hermione. Then he looked over to find all of the other players. Wood, and everybody else. "Harry... how are you feeling?", Hermione asked. "Brilliant", Harry said. Ron laughed. Hermione glared at him, but Harry laughed too. "Boys", Hermione muttered. "Harry, there is something we have got to tell you", Ron said in low and slightly scared voice. "When you fell - err... y-youre Nimbus 2000 kind of flew straight into the Womping Willow. You know, Harry, what the womping willow's like... It kind of er-". Ron broke off. He showed Harry the pieces of his so loved Nimbus 2000. He gulped. "The dementors shouldn't have even come into the school. Dumbledor was furious. He sent them off straight away.", Hermione said. Harry just groaned.

Autumn was showing it's first signs. The leaves were starting to turn red and yellow. Harry, Ron and Hermione were studying a lot. Harry and Ron had noticed, that Hermione started showing up in lessons suddenly. They never had an idea were she came from. Hermione was starting to look more tired by the day. Harry had took a peek at her timetable. She took so many classes. Ancient Runes to divination. Harry didn't have to ask, why Hermione was so bloody tired. Harry thought, she was harming herself with that. She looked so tired. Always, when Harry asked her, if she was okay, Hermione said, she was fine. He didn't really believe her, but what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he had a solution to her problem. But he still felt bad. And Ron and Hermione kept on bickering about Scabbers and Croockshanks. Harry was outside on the grounds. It was past cerfuw. He was going to detention, since he had forgotten his invisibility cloak. So he decided to just stay outside for another while. It was getting cold though. Since Harry was quiet thin, he started to get cold soon, though. He got up and made his way up to the castle. He almost made his way to the Gryffindor common room without beeing caught. Almost. Professor McGonnagall walked down the corridor and Harry was unnoticed. But then he tripped and slammed into something of steal. He made a great racket, so McGonnagall came back to find him on the floor. "Hospital Wing, Potter?", she asked. "No, I am fine.", he replied. "What were you doing outside after cerfuw, anyways?", McGonnagall asked. "Well, ummm - just... thinking, I guess you could say", he replied lame. "Are you concerned about something?", McGonnagall asked qietly. "No", he lied. "Get to bed then, it is one o' chlock in the morning.

Harry left to go to his dorms. He didn't believe, what was lying on his bed. A firebolt. He didn't want to believe it. No note. No nothing. But the best broomstick there was. Harry fell asleep after half an hour of looking at it. He put under his four-poster, not wanting everybody in his dorm to know yet.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10 Firebolt's problems

**Chapter 10 - Firebolt's problems**

The next day was a saturday. When Harry got up and went into the common room, he saw Ron. He then remembered, what he had found on his bed previous evening. He decided to tell Ron, since Hermione surely wouldn't be interested that much. "Hey Ron!", Harry said, his voice full of excitement. "Morning, Harry."; Ron replied sleepily. "You won't guess, what I found on my bed yesterday night!", Harry said. "A case full of butterbeer?", Ron guessed. Harry rolled his eyes. "A Firebolt, man!", Harry almost shouted. Silence from that minute on. After a while Ron smiled and said: "Yeah, of course and tomorrow I am going to marry Parvati Patil", Ron said grinning, obviously not believing him. Harry ran back up to the boys-dorm and fetched it from under his bed. He took it down to the common room, and Ron's eyes widend. "But from who did you get it?", Ron said amazed. "Well - I don't know, to be honest. Like I told you, it was lying on my bed yesterday, when I came upstairs to the dorm. You were sleeping. **"And snoring"** , Harry added in thought. "But there was no note, saying from whom it was.", Harry ended thoughtfully. "Promise you let me ride on it!", Ron said. "Course I will, Ron.", Harry said with a big smile. Then Hermione came down the stairs from the girls-dorm. "Hey, you two, what's up?", she asked, still half asleep. **"She's gonna kill herself one day, with all that studying"** , Harry thought miserably. It was clear, that Ron was thinking the same. The bags under eyes were saying everything. Harry still was holding his new firebolt. When Hermione's eyes fell on it, they widend. "Is that your new broomstick?", she asked. She clearly didn't know a lot about broomsticks and Quiddich, but she knew, that this was the best and fastest broomstick at the moment. "Yes", Harry simply said. But ron added: "He's so lucky. He doesn't even know, who he got it from, he just found it on his bed last night.", Ron said, a little jealosy clear in his voice. "What? You don't know, who it is from? But what is, if Sirius Black sent it to you?", Hermione asked concerned. "Hermione, why don't you keep you're nose out of other people's business for once?", Ron asked annoyed. "Alright!", Hermione said, looking mad. She looked at Harry. He didn't say anything. He didn't honestly believe, that this broomstick was sent by Sirius Black. Then, Hermione stormed out of the common room. Harry got annoyed. At this point, he totally agreed with Ron. Why didn't she just go mind her own business? But deep down, Harry knew, Hermione was only doing it, because she was concerend for him, and this warmed his heart. But, seriously, how high were the chances, that Black really had sent it? Harry was doing some studying in the Gryffindor Tower that day, since it was a horrible weather outside. Of course, Hermione was up there, too. When Harry finally finished, Hrmione got up aswell. " I have to talk to McGonnagall about something", she said absently and ran out of the common room. Harry just shook his head. Hermione was probably going to ask her something about. Harry decided to meet up with Ron and the twins to pass the qiet board day it was until now. The four of them had a great time, walking around the castle, discussing their Quiddich-team and Fred and Georges latest pranks on some students - or poor old Filch. But the evening turned out to be pretty bad. When they got to the common room, Fred and George sat down on one of the couches. Harry and Ron went up to the boys dorm. Ron had asked, if he could see the firebolt one more time. Harry bent down under his four-poster to find it gone. "It's not here.", Harry said, panicking. "Somebody must've stolen it.", Ron said hastilly. "We shouldn't of told anybody", Harry said miserably. They searched the entire dorm, but they didn't find it. Harry sat down on his bed miserably. When they went to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry didn't feel hungry. Where is my broom. "What's going on?", Hermione had asked, as Ron and Harry sat down beside her, looking like somebody told them, that they'd have to live in the forbidden forest for the rest of their lives, even though, Hermione knew exactley, what was wrong. "Some git has stolen Harry's firebolt", Ron said harshley. "Umm - to be honest - I err... I took it and...", Hermione trailed off. "And what did you do with it?", Harry said relieved that it hadn't been stolen. "Well - I've turned it in to McGonnagall, because - and she thinks, I am right - it could be cursed by Sirius Black.", she said. "HERMIONE!", Ron said. "I've told you, to mind your own business!", Ron said, getting very mad. Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione had taken his only broomstick away from him, now he didn't have a broom to play quittich on, like before yesterday. He knew, Hermione had only done it, to protect him, but it was so stupid, why would Black sent him such a expensive broomstick? Just to kill him? He couldn't help, but feel angry at Hermione at the moment.

The weeks past by slowly. Harry was still a bit upset with Hermione, but he tried hard, not to show it. Afterall she had done it for him. But he was mainly mad at her, because she did it, behind his back. Snape wasn't on his nice trip to Harry anymore. Infact, it seemed he was even more unfair, than before. Harry was leaving the dongoens, when Malfoy showed up infront of him. "Potter!", he sneered. "You're all alone here. Where is Granger, that Mudblood? Or Weasley, the bloodtraitor?", Malfoy said. "Leave me alone, Malfoy!", Harry said and walked past him. He had his next class with Hagrid. It was Care of Magical Creatures and Harry was looking forward to this. But he was a bit concerned aswell. He knew Hagrid. He was hoping, that he wasn't going to teach them, how to feed a baby dragon or something extremly dangerous. Harry knew, that Hagrid always looked at Monsters like pets. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived there, Draco was making fun of Harry. Malfoy looked frightend and said: "Dementor, DEMONTOR!". Harry, believing him, quickly turned around. Nothing was there. He turned back to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They had their hoods up and said: "Huuuuuuhh" "scared, Potter?", Malfoy said in a mean voice. Hermione pulled Harry away. Hagrid had brought them to a creature. It looked like a - "Hippogriff", Hermione said and looked at the creature in awe. Harry had never seen Hermione looking at something in awe. That surprised him. "This class is nonsence", Crabbe said. "Shut up!", Ron said. "Now, who want's to try and get closer to Buckbeak?", Hagrid asked. "Good, Harry!" He was surprised. He hadn't said anything! But he noticed, that everyone behind him had mooved back. So he walked forward with caution. "You have to bow!", Hagrid said. Harry did so. And so did Buckbeak. "Now go on and pet him - near slowly. You do not disrespect a hippogriff. Might be the last thing you've ever done.", Hagrid warned. When Harry reached out and started petting the creature, Hagrid said: "Now go on a flight" "Wha-?", Harry said, but was cut off, before he could say more by beeing lifted and put on the back of the hippogriff. "Hagrid I am not sure -". Buckbeack had started flying at that point. One big round over the lake. Harry loved this. He felt free. Once he was on the ground again, Malfoy walked up to the hippogriff and started insulting it. The Hippogriff attacked Malfoy, and he had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. It turned out to be very dramatic. The next days Malfoy pretended, that is arm was so badly injured, that he might never be able to use it agan.

On the first of November, Harry went to breakfest quite early. After classes, which was at six in the evening, Harry went back up to the common room. "On the way, he met Professor McGonnagall - and she was holding his firebolt, and it didn't look damaged from all the checking. "Potter, here is you're broomstick. Who ever sent it to you, must be a good friend." She smiled. "We really checked for a long time. But we couldn't find any jinxes or curses on the broom.", she said. And then she handed it to him. "Thanks, Professor!", he said very happy. Be basically bounced up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione had to hear about this, for sure. When he got up to the common room, they were both sitting infront of the fire, warming thereselfs. "Hey", he shouted. "Look what McGonnagall gave me! Not cursed, not hexed!", he said absolutly happy with how the evening had turned out. "See, Hermione that wasn't necessary!", he said with triuph in his voice. Hermione turned red and went up to her dorm, without a word. After a while of chess, and then they went up to their dorms aswell.

When Harry was lying in bed, he couldn't fall asleep though. Was Hermione mad at them, now? But why would she? What did he do wrong? This was stupid.

The next day, Harry got up very late. Reason in beeing, was that it was a sunday. When he got down the common room, he sat beside Hermione. "What do you want?", she snapped. Harry looked at her in disbelief. "I want to sit here, that's all.", he replied. Hermione got up. "Where are you going?", harry asked. Hermione didn't awnswer. **"Oh no"** , Harry thought. He jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Harry, I know, what you and Ron think. It's just all my fault, isn't it? So just leave me alone, Harry!", she said. "But I don't think it's your fault! And even if, what does it make for a difference? I've got the broomstick back." "Yeah but I was the one that lost you the firebolt", Hermione said, on the verge of tears. "Who cares?", Harry shouted. "At least now I know, that it is not sent by Black!", he said. "Hermione, look. I appretiate what you have done for me. I mean, I am just not used to people looking out for me like that. And you know, how I am about Quiddich and all. I just am happy now.", he said. Without any warning, Hermione jumped forward and hugged him. Harry almost fell over. "Thank you, Harry!", Hermione said. "For what? I am getting Ron, I am hungry", Harry said.

"Boys", Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So you may have noticed that some parts happen at different poits in the book, than here. I just wanted to make it a little different, so I wouldn't tire ya. Hopefully you like it! :) See you soon with the 11th chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Tears of the past

**Chapter 11 - Tears of the past  
**

It was the day of the trip to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermoine both had permission signed by their parents to go. Harry, after what happend to Aunt Marge, didn't. He was going to ask, if Professor McGonnagall could sign it for him. He had thought about Hermione a lot again. This clossness to her ment something, he was sure of that. But he didn't have a clue, what it could mean. When he asked McGonnagall, if she could sign it, she said no. Of course not. How could he be so naive to think that? Ron and Hermione waved and Harry felt left out, as they left the castle. He went up to the common room and sat infront of the fire for a while. He looked into the flames. He was thinking about Sirius Black now. Where was he? What was he planning to do next to get to him? Would Black succeed? The thought of it, didn't exactley cheer Harry up a lot. Not that he could be cheered up very easily at all. Maybe Black would find a way to get into the castle and murder him? Hermione's idea, that the Firebolt could be jinxed, made sence to Harry now. It would have been a perfect way to kill him. It could of just looked like an accident, if Harry would of fallen of the firebolt. But the firebolt wasn't jinxed. And he still didn't know, who had lay'd in on his bed that night. Actually, he had given up on trying to find out, who it was. Clearly, the one, who gave it to him, didn't want him to know, who it was from. Harry was bored out of his mind now. But he had an idea. He would try tgo get into Hogsmeade today and meet up with his friens. Otherwise he might go insane in the castle. He went upstairs, pushed the door to his dorm open and looked for his invisibillity cloak. He didn't find it for a half an hour, his trunk was so messy. When he finally did, he went to the entrance of the castle. He put on the cloak and vanished out of sight for everybody else. He walked outside in the snow. Fred and George were building a snowman. It struck Harry. There was one big problem. In the snow, he still left footprints. Fred and George seemed to have noticed aswell. They ran up to him, and grabbed him. "Wonder, who is under this cloak", George said, laughing. "Guys!", Harry said helplessly. "Let me go!", he shouted. "Seriously, what are you doing?", he asked. "You'll see!"; Fred awnsered. When they got, where they wanted to get, Harry pulled away his invisibillity cloak. "We wanted you to have this!", Fred and George said together. They handed him a piece of parchment. Harry had to get is hair out of his eyes, so he could see properly. The parchment was emty. "What's this rubbish?", Harry said annoyed. "What's this rubbish he said", George said. "I solemly swear, that I am up to no good", George said and pointed his wand at the parchment. A map appeared. It took Harry nearly two minutes to realize that it was a map of Hogwarts. "This is hogwarts!", Harry blurted out. The twins smiled. They show every part of the castle, at every day, every hour, every minute!", George said. "And it shows everybody, who is in the castle. Look here!" George pointed to Dumbledor's office. The card said a name: Albus Dumbledore, and it was doing circles around his office. He's walkig around, thinking. Harry looked at the entrance of Hogwarts on the map. It read three names. Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Harry Potter. He was amazad. "We found it in Filch's office. It shows all kinds of secrets passage ways out of Hogwarts. One leads you straight to the undergroond entrance of Honydokes. And Harry, don't forget, when you're finished using it just tap it with your wand and say: Mischief managed. Otherwhys anyone can read it.", Fred said, while he pointed his wand at the Maurauders Map. The map vanished and left the clear peace of parchment.

Harry was walking along the secret passage, that Fred had recommended to him. He was thinking, while he was walking. He took enough money with him to shop for sweets. He looked forward to seeing Ron and especialy Hermione. He wanted to hang out with them all day and have fun. He had never been in Hogsmeade, just like the others in their year. The difference was, he wasn't even aloud to come here. **"Damn, Uncle Vernon, you even can mess up things, when you are not around!"** , Harry thought. He reached the end of the secret tunnel. He reached Honeydokes and went through the shop, covered by his invisibillity cloak, out on the main street, that went through Hogsmeade. The streets were crouded and he looked for Hermione. And Ron. He didn't find them, so he kept on walking along the main street. Then he saw them. "Do you want to move a bit closer?", Ron had asked. "To the shrieking shack", he added. "No I am fine here, really.", Hermione replied. Harry just wanted to uncover himself when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walk down the hill. "Ahh Weaslebee", Draco sneered. "Looking at that House must be painfull. You probably dream of living in there. Doesn't your familiy sleep in a one-room?", Malfoy asked with mean voice. "Shut you're mouth, Malfoy!", Ron said in low voice. "Uhhh, not very friendly, guys, I think we need to teach Weasley a bit of respect!", Malfoy said amused. "Sure, you don't mean yourself?", Hermione asked. "How dare you talk to me like that!", Malfoy spat. "Filthy little mudblood!", he spat, again. Then a snowball hit him right in the face. Malfoy turned around. "Who's there?", he barked. Another snowball hit him. Suddenly Goyle's pants were pulled down, leaving him standing in his boxers. Then Crabbe got almost strangled by his scarf. When the three slytherins ran for the hills, Hermione's hair was played with and Ron's hat was lifting up a little. "Harry!", Hermione said, almost falling over, laughing so hard. "Bloody Hell, Harry! That was not funny!", Ron said breathless, even though he was laughing just as much. Harry pulled of his cloak and Ron smacked him. "Ron, you idiot!", Harry said, now laughing aswell.

They made their way back up to Hogsmeade. Harry had told them about the Marauder's Map. "Why haven't they given it to me?", Ron asked a bit disapointed. "I am their brother!". "Yeah, probably that's the reason.", Harry said. Hermione snorted and Ron glared. They went to the pub of Madam Rosmerta. Harry was introduced to Butterbeer. Ron eyed her. "That's Madam Rosmerta, Harry. Ron fancies her.", Hermione laughed. "Do not!", Ron said cooly. "Okay - whatever!", Hermione replied. Then Harry saw McGonnagall. "Oh dear", he said. He pulled on his invisibillity cloak again. They were talking about something, that had to do with Sirius Black, so Harry went to listen. Cornelius Fudge was there too. "...business would be going way better if the ministry wouldn't be sending dementors in to my pub every other night!", Harry heard Rosmerta say. "But we've got a killer on the loose!", Fudge replied. Harry didn't listen to a while. But then he found interest over what the conversaition was about. "Peter Pettigrew?", Rosmerta asked. "Black was mad. He didn't _kill_ Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. All that was left was a finger." "...Sirius Black told You-know-who, where the Potters where. Couldn't have believed it. They were friends. Sirius Black was the best friend of James Potter!", McGonnagall said. Harry's head shot up. He sat there. Just sat there. Sirius Black was his father's friend? "... worst thing is: Sirius Black was - and remains to this day - Harry Potter's godfather", McGonnagall said. Harry moved. This was to much. He left the pub, his cloak still on. "Ron look", Hermione said. There were the footprints in the snow again.

When they got out of the village, Hermione heard Harry. Crying. She had never heard him crying before. This was really bad, it looked like. "Ron, you go back up!", Hermione said. We will meet you there!", Hermione whispered to Ron. He nodded and Ran towards Hogsmeade. Hermione looked around. She didn't see Harry. But she heard him. He was near that rock back there. She walked over slowly. She kneed infront of him. She felt sad, aswell. Hermione pulled Harry's cloak off him. His cheeks were read. His face full of sorrow. He didn't look at Hermione. But she had to know. She touched his hand gently. She asked: "Harry, what happend?". Harry looked away. Hermione was surprised, when she heard him awnser. "He was their friend. And he petrayed them.", he said sadly. With out a warning he screamed. " _ **HE WAS THEIR FRIEND"**_ "I hope he finds me. Cause when he does I am going to be ready. When he does, I am gonna KILL HIM!", he shouted the last two words. Hermione cralled closer to him, wraping him into a very tight hug. She was silently crying for Harry too. But she didn't want him to see that. This was part of beeing Harry Potter, she figured. And she wished she could of done something for him. After a while Harry started to soothe again, at least a little for now. They walked back. "I have to go through the secret passage way again, see you later", Harry said to Hermione. She nodded. And then Harry hugged her. He held her close for a while, and when he pulled back he said. "Thank you Hermione!", and walked back through Honeydokes. Hermione was qiet surprised by this action at this point. When Harry walked through the secret passage way, he decided to forgett about Black for a while. He thought about Hermione. He remembered her soft hair. From today, when he was pranking the slytherins and her and Ron. He stopped walkinng. He had found one possibillity, why he acted around her the way he did for over one year now. Was he maybe in love with her? **"Naah, stop thinking"** , Harry (stupidly) thought. It was unlikely. Right? Right. He continued his walk back up to the castle. He couldn't help but feel extemly gratefull to Hermione.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So guys, this is the eleventh chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it! Review, if you like!**

 **Following chapters are coming soon as possible, but give me time.**

 **I want to write them as good as possible! :) Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The black dog uncovers

**Chapter 12 - The black dog uncovers  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd be rich!**

 **A/N: I always wanted Harmonie in the books. But that will stay a dream to the end of my life - which doesn't mean, that Harry and Hermione can't be together at all at any point! R &R!**

The months passed by quickly after the Hogsmeade-Trip. Harry was rather thoughtfull and Hermione looked even worse, than at christmas brake. Harry knew, why. And he hated the reason. Hermione was studying, day and night, barely sleeping. Harry loved that Hermione was so smart, but he knew that this was simply to much. Harry felt, that this insanity had to stop soon, otherwise Hermione would have to go to the Hospital Wing. And Buckbeack was going to be executed, because of Malfoy. That idiot. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been told by Hagrid, that Lucius Malfoy said, that Buckbeack was a deadly creature, who killed you, as soon as he looked at you. Everybody from Gryffindor knew, that it was Malfoy's fault, infact the Slytherin's included himself knew that too, but they didn't stick to the truth. Like that was surprising. Today was Buckbeak's last day. They were going to visit Hagrid before Buckbeack was going to wrongfully killed. He hated thinking of it. On top of it, Ron's rat, Scabbers has been missing for days. Ron started bickering with Hermione right away, without another thought. He started saying, it was Crookshanks, who killed his rat and that it was all Hermione's fault. Hermione said, it was, because Ron didn't keep an close enough eye on Scabbers. Harry didn't say anything. He thought, that probably Hermione was right. When wasn't she? The executer was sharpening his scythe allready. Hermione gave him a deathglare, even though sew knew, that it wasn't his fault, that Draco Malfoy was such a git. But Harry recognized this guy. It was Walden Macnair. He smiled back evily at Hermione. Clearly he was one of those people, who thought, that muggleborns deserved to go into slavery. But how did this guy know Hermione Granger? Harry didn't like this. And Hermione seemed to have noticed the look on Macnair's face. Harry did something, that surprised himself. He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. Hermione looked surprised, but gratefull, too. He let go of her hand, when they were out of sight of the executer. They walked down to Hagrids hut. On the way they met Malfoy and his protectors. "Hey, come and see the show", he said. Hermione walked up to him and pulled her wand. "You foul, evil little cockroach!"; Hermione yelled and pointed her wand directly at Malfoy. He started to panic and Ron said: "Hermione, stop it, he's not worth it!". Harry was amazed. Hermione lowered her wand slowly and Malfoy looked down. When she turned back to Harry and Ron, Malfoy started laughing. Hermione turned back to him and punched him in the face. "AAARGGHH!", he moaned. "Malfoy, are you okay?", Goyle asked. "Let's get out of here!", Malfoy shouted. The three of them ran off. Hermione rubbed her right hand. "That felt good", she said and smiled a little bit. Now Harry was stunned. It painfully reminded him, when Uncle Vernon punched him in the face last summer. But Harry thought this was brilliant. They walked down to Hagrid. When he let them in, Hermione said: "Hagrid, we will stay with you". Hagrid awnsered: "No you are not. D'ya think I want yer ta see somethin' like that? No. You will drink yer tea and then be off.". Hermione looked down really sad. "Oh and before you do so, Ron I've found something of yours. He bent down and held Scabbers in one hand. "Next time ya should take closer watch on you're pets, Ron!", Hagrid said. "Scabbers!", Ron shouted happylly. "Think you owe someone an apology?", Hermione asked hotly. "Yeah, sure! Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know!", Ron said with a smile on his face. "I ment me!", Hermione said, getting mad. "Ouch!", Harry suddenly said. "What was that?", he asked. Then he looked out the window. Dumbledore, Fudge, Macnair were coming. "Oh dear", Hagrid said. "You'd best be going!". Hagrid got them outside. They had to use the back door. They were hiding behind the pumpkins, and suddenly Hermione turned around. "What?", Harry asked. "Nothing", Hermione replied. "I thought I just saw... never mind.", she finished. "Let's go!", Harry said. The three of them ran up the hill and waited there. Watching buckbeaks last minutes. Harry felt very miserable. Ron looked unhappy aswell. But Hermione had started sobbing a bit. Then Macnair liftet his weapon and threw it down. That was the end of Buckbeak. Hermione started crying, and hugged Ron. Harry toched her schoulders and hugged her from behind. The three of them stayed like that for a while. Harry blew his breath against Hermione's neck without noticing. Hermione did though. It was relaxing her a bit. A few minutes later Scabbers bit Ron. He let go of him. Scabbers ran. Ron followed him, freeing himself from Hermione's embrace. Harry and Hermione followed him. Hermione tripped. Harry caught her, before she could fall. They continued. Then Ron finally caught Scabbers. Infront of the Whomping Willow. "Harry, you do realize which tree this is?", Hermione asked concerned. Harry nodded. "Ron! Run! Fast! The tree!", Harry shouted. But Ron looked terrified past them. "Harry, watch out!", He called. Harry and Hermione looked back. A big black dog was behind him. That was the same one. Harry was sure. He had seen it in Little Whinging last summer, while he was sitting on the sidewalk of a road after he had blown up Marge. And before the Knight Bus came. This was the same dog. The dog started running at them. But it jumped over them and grabbed Ron's leg with his mouth. Ron screamed. Harry ran after him. But this time Harry tripped and he couldn't reach Ron's hand anymore. The womping willow hit him in the stomach with one of its branches. Harry held his stomach for a while, as that was quiet painfull. "What do we do now?", Harry asked. Hermione had jumped over the branches. But one of them had hit her and now she was ontop of it. When she came back down, Hermione grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt and pulled him along. They both landed in the tunnel, beineith the womping willow. Hermione landed ontop of Harry. "Ouch", Harry said sarcastically. "Sorry, Harry", Hermione said. "Don't mention it!"; Harry said. "I wonder where this goes.", Hermione said. "I have a hunch, hopefully I'm wrong.", Harry said bitterly. They went through the tunnel and it ended in - like Harry thought - the Schrieking shack. Hermione didn't like it at all. Harry wasn't all pleased by beeing here either. When they came up into the room, Ron was sitting there. "Ron! Where's the dog", Harry shouted. "He's not a dog, he is an animagus!", Ron said terrified and pointed behind Harry. Hermione and Harry turned around. The face, Harry saw so often in the Daily Prophet was infront of him. Hermione gasped. Sirius Black was standing infront of them. Hermione walked to Harry and stood infront of him. "If you want to kill Harry, you will have to kill us too.", Hermione said. Harry heard in her voice, that she was scared. But she still wanted to save him. "No, only one will die tonight!", Black said, his voice getting very mad and dangerous. Harry ran forward and held his wand in the middle of blacks face. "Exactley. And that will be you!", Harry said, his voice shaking from anger. "Are you going to kill me, Harry?", Black laughed without any sign of beeing scared. Then someone came in the door. "Expelliarmus!", the person shouted. Harry's wand flew away. He looked around. Professor Lupin was standing in the door. "YOU!", Harry said shocked. "Why?" Lupin didn't look at HARRY he wnt and hugged BLACK. "You're an werewolf!", Hermione said. "That's why you've been missing classes!", Hermione continued. "Well, Well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of you're age!", Lupin said darkly. "Why do you support him?", Harry asked. "Because, Harry. When you were wandering around with the map and you saw one person on it. The other night. One that both of us believed to be dead. Peter Pettigrew. Hermione gasped again, Ron stared. "But Pettigrew's dead!", Harry shouted. "NO HE IS NOT!", Lupin almost screamed. "He's allive. And he was the one, who got you're parents killed. He was the one, that killed thirteen muggles! And he is here. In this room.", Lupin shouted. "There", Sirius Black said and pointed at Ron. "Me? You're mental!", Ron said. "Not you, you're rat!", Black said getting annoyed. "Scabbers has been in my family for -", Ron started. Black finished his sentence. "- 12 years? Isn't that a very long life for a rat? 12 years ago Harry's parents got murdered. And I got sent to Azkaban for that!", Sirius Black said. Then Snape came in. "Well, well Black! I was waiting for ages. Time to get the dementors.", he sneered. "Severus, why don't you go play with your chemistry-set?", Sirius said. Lupin laughed and Snape glared. Ron caughed. "Because, I am wasting my time by getting you kissed by the dementor", Snape said sharply. "And you!", Snape looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Get out", he said darkly. Harry stepped forward. He had Hermione's wand in his hand. **"Where did he get that?"** , Hermione thought. "Expelliarmus", Harry said. He pointed the spell on Black, but then turned it to Snape. He fell down the stairs and was knocked out. "Harry you - attacked a teacher!", Hermione said frightend. He ignored her for now. "Now show me!", Harry said. Black pulled the rat away from Ron and took out his wand he got back. The rat ran and ran and suddenly - a short man was standing in front of them. One finger missing. Peter Pettigrew. He looked at Harry. "Harry, you look just like you're father", Wormtail whispered. "Wait a second then", Harry said. "The map. Moony, Wormtail, Padfood and Prongs. Is that you?", Harry asked shocked. "Wormtail is Peter, the little traitor here. Padfoot is Sirius. Moony is me. And Prongs was - James.", Lupin said sadly. Harry was amazed. Hermione took his hand gently. "So my father made this?", he asked. "Jep", Sirius said.

When they were out of the shack infront of the silenced womping willow again, Hermione took care of Ron, who was bleeding, Lupin was watching Pettigrew. Harry was talking to Sirius. "If you'd ever want a different home...", Sirius trailed off. "Can I live with you?", Harry asked. "Well, it's just a suggestion, I could understand if you'd want to stay with you're Aunt and Uncle.", Sirius said. "I'd-" "Harry!", Hermione shouted with a terrified voice. Lupin was turning into an werwolf. And Pettigrew was escaping, picking up Remus Lupin's wand. "Expelliarmus", Harry said again, pointing his wand at Peter Pettigrew. Harry ran over. Hermione walked forward to the werwolf. "Professor Lupin?", Hermione asked. He started howling. Hermione stepped back, former Professor Lupin came forward. Harry put himself between them, shielding Hermione. "There you are Potter!", Snape said cooly. Then he spotted Lupin, and he put out his arms, shielding both of them. The black dog came and distracted the werewolf. Harry now knew, it was Sirius of course. They fought for awhile, then the black dog tried to flee. Lupin was chasing him. "Sirius", Harry simply said and ran after them. "Get back here, Potter", Snape said, but Harry didn't listen. He ran and threw a stone at the werwolfs head. It turned to him and Harry knew this was maybe his end. But then he heard Hermione, clearly calling the werewolf.

When Harry got down to the lake, Sirius was not concious. Harry felt week. Dementors. Over them. At least a hundred. One dementor attacked him. Harry screamed. This was killing him. Suddenly, someone was standing there with the putronus charm. Harry said: " Dad?". He felt the vision blur. He felt dizzy. He layed down on the cold stones. Darkness was surrounding him.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So I am not sure, when the next chapters are going to be published, since I am busy right now. But hopefully I can finish the story till the beginning of September. Next chapter will probably be the final run for the third year. Harry and Hermione have still a bit to go until they get together :) Bye, for now!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The flight of Padfoot

**Chapter 13 - The flight of Padfoot  
**

"Harry!", he heard someone call him. He wasn't at the lake anymore. Where was he? Hospital Wing? Yeah, felt like it. He opend his eyes. A girl was watching him. Hermione. Harry got up. Those brown eyes looked directly at him with fear. "What?", Harry asked. "They've got Sirius. The dementor is going to kiss him any minute.", Hermione sad sadly. Harry gulped. Professor Dumbledore came in. Hermione ran over to him and said: "Professor, Sirius Black is innocent. He never killed thirteen people, or petray Harry's parents." "I believe you, Ms. Granger, but I don't believe, that others will do so. You both are only thirteen years old after all.", Dumbledore awnsered. Dumbledore continued: "There is only one way to save more than one innocent life." Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione now. "Three turnes should do it. And you know the rules, Ms. Granger. You must not be seen!", Dumbledore said. He left the Hospital Wing. "What the bloody hell was that all about?", Ron asked perplexed. "Sorry Ron, but thing is, you can't walk.", Hermione said. Then she put a chain around her and Harry's neck. "What is that", Harry asked. "I'll tell you later!", Hermione said in a low voice, before she turned something in the middle of the chain. Around them it seemed, that time was going backwards very fast. Harry was quite confused. Hermione took the chain of. They were still in the Hospital Wing, but Ron was gone. "Where's Ron?", Harry asked without wating a secound. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him a long. "We have to go to Hagrid's!", Hermione said hastilly. They reached the top of the hill. Harry didn't believe, what he saw. He saw himself, another Hermione and Ron. "That's us -", Harry started. Hermione pushed him against a wall roughly and said: "Harry, this is a time-turner, it's how I've been getting to classes all year.", Hermione said, a bit impatiant. "You mean we've gon back in time?", Harry said a bit nervous. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Harry.", she said calmly. Then the Hermione from before punched Malfoy. "Good punch!", Harry said amused. Hermione smiled warmly at him. "Thanks", she said. Harry felt his legs go week on that smile. Harry thought she had a beautiful smile. "Okay, let's go!", Hermione said. They ran down the hill. The had to hide behind a few trees in the forest, to be totally safe. Buckbeak was still alive and Harry and Hermione both knew, they didn't have much time. "Let's go!", Harry said, getting annoyed of just standing behind a tree and watching himself, Ron and Hermione. "Is that really, what my hair looks like from the back?", Hermione asked a little embarrased. "I like it.", Harry said softly. Hermione stared at him. "Harry, they are all bushy and -", Hermione said, but Harry finished that for her. "-beautiful", Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you say so", she said a bit confused. "Time to go", Harry said qiuetly. They got up. Harry tried to pull Buckbeak away, but Buckbeak didn't seem to be interested in surviving. "Buckbeak come and get this.", Hermione said. That did the trick. Buckbeak followed them right away. They walked towards the whomping willow. "Hermione?", Harry said qiuetly. "Yeah?", she breathed. "When I was down at the lake with Sirius... there was someone, who made the dementor's go away.", he said quietly. "With the putronus charm? I heard Dumbledore and Snape saying, that only extremly powerfull witches and wizards can do it.", Hermione said quietly. "I think it was my Dad. He made them go away.", He said. "But Harry, you're Dad's -", Hermione stopped. She didn't want to say it out loud. "- dead.", Harry finished. "I am just telling you, what I saw.", he said a bit sadly now. Harry burried his face in Hermione's bushy hair. **"What is he doing?"** , Hermione asked herself, even though she didn't really care. Harry pulled back after a while. "Do you see me and Sirius talking there?", Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "He's asking me to come and live with him. I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys again, if it should ever happen. Somewhere, where you can see the sky. Fully. I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban.", Harry finished qiuetly. "That's great!", Hermione said happilly. "Lupin's turning into a werewolf. Let's go!", Hermione said hastily. They got up and started running towards the weerwolf. Hermione knew, that Harry had thrown a stone at Lupin and that Harry was in danger now. Hermione looked at Lupin. Then she started howling. Harry took her Hands away from her mouth and asked shocked: "What are you doing?". "Saving you're live", Hermione responded. Harry looked a bit confused. Then his face lit up. "Thanks", he said gratefully at Hermione. Then Hermione looked scared. "Great, now it's coming for us.", Harry said. "Yeah, I didn't think about that!", Hermione said anxiously. She took Harry's hand and they were running for there lives. The were pressing thereselfs against a tree. Lupin was directly behind him. Harry and Hermione ducked and Harry was on the outside, shielding Hermione. The werewolf came closer and then - Buckbeak rescued them. Harry was still basically hugging Hermione too him. Hermione smiled. "You can let go of me now, Harry.", she said softly. Harry let go. He was a bit embarrased. He blushed a deep crimson. "Right", Harry said. "Hermione! Sirius!", Harry said. He pulled her along. They ran towards the lake. Sirius and Harry were lying there. At least one hundred dementors were flying above them in a circle. Harry waited for his father to come. But that never happend. "Harry there is no one coming!", Hermione shouted. Harry knew he had to try now. There was no going back. He left Hermione behind, ran to the lake and screamed. " _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM**_ ". It took five seconds for enything to happen. Then a white deer, his patronus came braking out of his wand. It grew larger and larger. Hermione was stunned. Harry could produce such an patronus? The entire lake was shining bright. And then all the dementors were gone. Harry pulled down his wand. He couldn't breath properly anymore. This charm took so much energy, he could hardly walk back to Hermione. She looked at Harry like he had just saved the world. He didn't. But Sirius and himself. They rode on Buckbeak back to the castle. They reached Sirius cell. Hermione pointed her wad at the doorlock. "Bombarda!", she yelled. It exploded, the door burst open. They ran back to Buckbeak with Sirius. Sirius Black escaped. They had succeeded. Hemione hugged Harry very tightly. He gasped. "Hermione!", he said, getting a bit dizzy. Hermione let go of him and they walked back to the Hospital Wing.

 _On the Hogwarts Express, three weeks later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap. They had great fun. And they had a exciting year behind them. After a while Ron got up to see Fred and George. "Hopefully they are not going to prank some poor first-years again", Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione for a while. At her bushy hair, her brown eyes... He got totally lost in them. "Harry, is there something wrong with me?", Hermione asked concerned. "What? Why?", he asked hastilly. "Well, you were staring at me all the time, Harry.", Hermione reasond. "You look sad, Harry. What's the matter?", Hermione asked. "Dursleys", Harry said simply. Hermione stood up and closed the compartment door. She sat back down and looked at Harry for a while. "Harry... the Dursleys...they don't... hurt you, do they?", Hermione asked slowly. Harry looked down. He didn't want to look at Hermione. He was still ashamed of this. But he knew, this time he wasn't going to lie. He looked back up at Hermione. She seemed to have understood. Her eyes widend. "Harry...", she started softly. But Harry just pulled off his shirt. There were scars along his stomach going to his back. "They mostly just punch me.", Harry said quietly. "No need to worry, Hermione. I am used to it.", he said. "No need to worry? You're used to it?", Hermione asked in a dangerous voice. Hermione looked very sad, when he scooted over to her. "Yes, I am pretty much used to it. I mean, they have been doing it since I was five.", Harry said quietly. "Harry, why haven't you said anything?", Hermione asked between sobs. "What good would it have done?", Harry asked. He pulled his shirt back on, and sat down. Hermione gave Harry a hug. They stayed in that embrace for nearly an hour. Then Hermione asked: "When you're face was that bruised, at the beginning of the term, did... was that..?". "Yes", Harry said. "Not that I didn't deserve it, I mean I blew up my Aunt, Vernon actually liked her I believe", Harry said sarcastically. Hermione didn't think it was funny though. "Harry promise you will write me, okay?", she said starting to soothe a little. Harry nodded. Hermione was deep in thought for the rest of the journey back to London. She couldn't believe, that Harry had really grown up like this. The thought made her want to scream. These people deserved to be going to Azkaban, even though they were muggles. Hermione always had a hint, that Harry wasn't welcome there. But the fact that they abused him physically was just to much. When they arrived Hermione felt miserable. Knowing Harry would go back to a place, where he was just hated for beeing himself. She always had a hint, that Harry wasn't really wanted there. But knowing he got beaten up there was just to much.

Harry said goodby to Ron, who was hugged by his mother very tightly after that. Harry turned to Hermione. He hugged her very tightly. He knew, he was going back to the Dursleys, and he knew they hadn't changed. Harry looked at Hermione one last time. And now he knew. He loved her. He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. She looked a bit unhappy. Harry knew why. And it made his heart skip a beat. He knew, that somebody dearly cared for him. And this person was his best friend. He walked through the barrier, at saw Vernon. They went out of King's Cross together. Harry didn't look back at Hermione. It would only make it worse now.

His last thought, when he fell asleep in his bedroom at the Dursleys was the bushy-haired Gryffindor.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So, hope you liked it. I am on vacation soon, so I don't know, when I will post the next chapter, but it will most likely take a while. This is the end of third year. Harry has realized it himself now. But will he confess Hermione his love for her? We'll see. I need a brake now. Bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - The present from Hermione

**Chapter 14 - The present from Hermione**

Hermione was leaning against her bed in her room at home. It felt so good, beeing back. She had missed her parents a lot. She didn't tend to come home for christmas break, so she could keep Harry company. Harry. He was now at the Dursleys. Harry had told her on the Hogwarts Express that they were always abusing him. She couldn't help but feel kind of empty, now that she knew that. He never told her or Ron. Why not? Ron and her were his best friends. But she knew the awnser. Of course she did, one could say. She was Hermione Granger. He felt ashamed about it and that was, what scared her most. There was nothing to be ashamed about. Those people were monsters. She really didn't understand, why Dumbledore sent Harry back to them every summer. Hermione looked down on her book, she was about to read, when she had started thinking. She missed Harry already. She just hoped, the Dursleys would maybe leave Harry alone this year. She knew the chances of that were low, though. She looked down, once again trying to read her book. When she found herself starring at the door fifteen minutes later, she gave up on reading for the moment. Last year she had given him a Broomstick Kit. But this year, she didn't have an idea, what he could possibly want. She thought about some books, but then agsin, she didn't think, he would be to happy about them. He didn't like reading as much as she did. She was the school bookworm, everybody knew that. Then she had a better idea. What if she maybe just invited Harry to a muggle restaurant for his birthday? He wouldn't have to spend his day with the Dursleys then, who just ignored his birthday every year. Crookshanks wasn't amused. He has been ignored by her pretty much since she came home. She had thought about Harry all week, actually. Ron, of course was to lazy to write her. But Harry hadn't sent her a letter either. That was a bit strange. Last year he wrote right away. What if he felt uncomfortable with her now, that he had told her, about his home life? She shook her head. She thought about the scars on his stomach. And the ones on his back. That gave her the last push to her earlier thought. She had to see him this summer. She couldn't just let him suffer in that hell of a house in Little Whinging. She would do something about this. Or at least try. Crookshanks was getting impatient. He scratched Hermione. "Okay, have it you're way", Hermione said, rolling her eyes, getting up to fix the cat some food.

Harry was lying on his bed. It was midnight, he had finished all of his chores hours ago. He wished he wouldn't have shown Hermione his scars and told her the truth. She would just pitty him. But that was the last thing he needed. Pitty. He told he was used to it, but it only seemed to make things worse. He promised her, he would write. He hadn't done that so far. The Dursleys didn't go to hard on Harry until now. But this was only the first week, they had plenty of time to make him suffer of course. Finally he fell asleep. The next morning Uncle Vernon told him, to make breakfest. Harry did so and went back into his room, since he wasn't hungry at all. He didn't eat much lately. He didn't want to have to sit with the Dursleys and listen about how ugly and untidy his hair was. He liked it. But of course, his view didn't count in this house. It wasn't even listend to. And that's how it has been for thirteen years now. He looked at Hedwig. He sighed. He wrote a letter adressed to Hermione Granger.

 _Hey Hermione,_

 _How are things going? It's pretty boring here. As usual I guess...  
Are you going on Holidays with you're parents this year? I really miss you. The Dursleys are beeing smooth on me before you ask in the next letter. Just the verbal hatred, just like always. Have you heard from Ron? I can't help but wonder, if you are studying again? Don't overdoo it. Just think of the timeturner - drama last year. I think I am going crazy here. Except for the chores, I've got nothing to do. _

_Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

He thought the letter was very short, but he really didn't have anything to write about. He sribbled "Love" awayand wrote it back down. He felt quiet stupid now. He had realized, that he was in love with Hermione. Since then, he was basically only thinking about her. He sent the letter of and lay down in Bed. He closed his eyes, even though it was only 10 a.m. in the morning. But since he didn't have anything to do, he didn't see, why it was a problem. Maybe because he was turning out to be as lazy as Ron.

 _The next day, same time:_

Harry looked at the letter that Hedwig had brought a few minutes ago. It said "Harry Potter" on the front, and the handwriting was Hermione's for sure. He opend and read:

 _Harry,_

 _I am glad that the Dursleys at least didn't hurt you so far. I wish you could just go to the burrow or stay at my house for a while, but we all know Dumbledore, don't we? Don't worry, I am not studying to much, I never go over 2 hours a day_ (Harry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly) _and my parents actually tell me the same thing every day. I told them, if I want to be good in O.W.L.s in fifth year, I have to keep learning. Crookshanks is getting really annoying, I think he misses Hogwarts. We are not going anywhere this year, because my parents have a lot to do in their office. I'd like to go, but I don't really think Mum and Dad would. They are basically sleeping in office already. That's a shame because I really missed them in Hogwarts. And now I am still missing them. Anyways. I was thinking about what to get you for you're birthday, but to be really honest, I couldn't think of anything you could need or want. If there is something let me know. But I was thinking we could meet on you're birthday and go out to eat something, maybe Pizza or Mexican? Whatever you want. But I really miss you a lot and I can't wait to see you. I'll ask my parents, if they could take me to Little Whinging by car. Awnser me soon, so I can start planning, please. Hope to see you on the 31st and Harry: If the Dursleys touch you in between I'm gonna follow you home and kill them!_

 _See you soon (Hopefully)_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry's hand was trembling. Hermione wanted to go out for dinner with him? Of course he knew she didn't mean a romantic dinner, of course not. But he was still nervous. Now that he knew that he liked Hermione not-so-friendly too, he didn't want to show up in his old clothes from Dudlley. Luckilly he still had some muggle money, he had got at Gringotts for some Galleons. He would have to get something, that actually wasn't five sizes to big for him. He never saw Hermione in the summer before, nore did he see Ron. Well, last year at the very end. But that was it.

 **"Never mind"** , he thought. He couldn't wait for his birthday to come. He finally wanted to speak to someone, who actually appreciated him.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So, I'm not really happy with this chapter. It is a bit to short and I think the content isn't all that interesting.**

 **But I wanted to keep going and this is important for the following chapter. So I guess it's okay. Not perfect, but okay. Excuse me, please.**


	15. Chapter 15 - The midnight-talk

**Chapter 15 - A midnight-talk**

Harry was finished shopping. Since the Dursleys didn't care, if he was there or not, as long as he made them breakfest, he walked to a clothing store. His muggle clothes were all worn down by Dudley, except for his jeans. But it was an old pair of jeans, perfectly clean, but they had big holes in them, through that you could see Harry's legs. He wanted to get a new pair of jeans too, but he didn't have enough muggle money in the end. So he had to wear his ripped pair of jeans, since it was the only one, that wasn't way to big for him. Actually it was his size. He didn't even know, where he had it from. He was sure not from the Dursleys, though. He was on his way back to the Dursleys. Tomorrow was his birthday. He was turning fourteen. And Hermione and him would meet tomorrow near his house to go to an italian restaurant. Harry didn't have to much experience with muggle meals, since the Dursleys had never offered him to choose. When he arrived at number four, Uncle Vernon was waiting for him. "Where were you, boy?", he said angrilly. "Shopping", Harry said. "Shopping? And were would you get the money for that?", Uncle Vernon asked in a dangerous voice. "Why do you care?", Harry said cooly, when he came in and closed the door. Vernon's face was red with anger now. He seized Harry and slammed him against the wall. Harry sighed. "I'll tell you, why I care, boy!", Vernon Dursley yelled. Harry knew, that Vernon loved this. So Harry didn't bring fuel to the fire by awnsering. Instead he said nothing. "Because I believe, that you stole it from us.", he muttered, pinching Harry's neck. He was sure, there was going to be a bruise on his neck in half an hour. "Why would I have to steal money from you, If I have a vault full of money at Gringotts?", Harry yelled back. "Because you only have freak-money there", he said in sour voice. "I can exchange it for pounds!", Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. Uncle Vernon let him go. "I hope for yourself you didn't lie!", he snarled. Harry shrugged and went upstairs. And suddenly he coouldn't controll his anger anymore. He threw over and kicked everything that he could reach. Uncle Vernon came up the stairs, ready to kill him. "Boy, you ungratefull freak, I am telling you, you ungratefull brat, get out of here. NOW", he screamed the last word. Harry took the picture of his parents, that was broken, he took his wand and ran out of the house. He stopped, because he was out of breath. He took the picture of Lilly and James Potter out of his jacket. Tears ran down his cheeks. Why couldn't he be loved? Only abused and hated. He didn't even know what love meant. He never had experienced it. He couldn't help but feeling a bit mad at his mother. She left him behind. In this moment he almost wished to be dead to. Be with his parents. It took a while, but he finally regained control over his mind and his tears. No. It wasn't his mothers fault. She died so he could live. **"If only they could see great Harry Potter now, standing in the dark streets of a muggle suburb, homeless."** , Harry thought miserably. He hated his fame by now. He just wanted to be a normal teenager. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was getting very late. He looked down on his watch to see the time. He dropped the picture of his parents. Suddenly a warm hand touched his shoulder gently. He jumped and turned around. "Hermione!", he thought and said at the same time. "Hi, Harry", she said softly and smiled at him. Harry blushed. He noticed her bushy hair was still as bushy as always. But he thought she was very pretty. "Hey", he said with a dry mouth. "What are you doing out here this late?", Hermione asked. "Could ask you the same question", Harry said, faking a laugh. "My parents said, they had something to do here and wanted to come one day early. I like walking around at night. It gets my mind of things.", Hermione said calmly. "So what's you're reason?", she asked. "Well I... er.. you could probably say I had a fight with Uncle Vernon. I went to buy new clothes and when I came back, he accused me for stealing his money. He slammed me against the wall and made a total drama out of it, not that I stole anything. So I went upstairs and I started... well... taking apart my entire bedroom, cause I was so angry and Uncle Vernon kicked me out. All I've got now is my wand.", he finished. Hermione was shocked. So after all Harry went through they just kicked him out. She couldn't believe it. "I guess I'll just have to find somewhere to sleep then", Harry said bitterly. "Oh don't be a fool. Even though it is summer, during the night it'll get could. Come with me. You can sleep in hour B&B up the street.", she said quietly. "Well... I guess... but only if you're parents are okay with that...", Harry awnsered very uncomfortably. "Harry, don't be rediculus, of course you can come along. I have my own room, you can sleep on the couch, or I can, if you want the bed... By the way, what is that you just dropped there?", she finished with that question. Harry looked at her. "Picture of Mum and Dad... broke it when I had my temperflash.", Harry said breathlessly. Hermione bent down and picked it up. James Potter and Lilly Potter were dancing. She looked at it for a while. She looked at Harry for a long time. Then she hugged him. She released him quickley. Then she said something, that caught Harry off gard. "You're mother was really beautifull", she said quietly. Harry stared at her. "What? It's true!", she said. "And you're father was very handsome. I think you got that from him.", she said. Harry caught. "The Dursleys don't think that. They say my hair is untidy and ugly and they hate the scar.", he replied darkly. "But thanks.", he added. Hermione took her right hand and traced his scar. The lightning bolt on his forehead. And then she went through his long, untidy and black hair. "I don't think you're ugly. Don't listen to them. One day, you will find a beautiful woman you can marry. You basically own every girls heart at Hogwarts.", she said. "Let's go", she added.

They walked down the dark street. "What time is it?", Hermione asked. Harry looked at his watch. "Twenty past one", he said. Hermione kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Harry", she said with a bashing smile. When they arrived at the B&B, they walked up to Hermione's room. Both of them were very tired. The couch was very uncomfortable, so they ended up, both sleeping in the same bed. This caused Harry to blush again. His eyelids were getting very heavy. He looked Hermione directly in the eyes, as he fell asleep. He really had a great friend.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So, I am more happy with this chapter :)**

 **Hope you liked it! :) Bye!**

 **See ya soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 - the dark mark

**Chapter 16 - The dark mark  
**

 **A/N: A new chapter! Enjoy! Nothing of it belongs to me!**

Harry was at the burrow. He reflected on what had happend in the past few days. After that rather strange night with him and Hermione in one bed, they had a great time. They went out, talked a lot, had fun, went out for dinner. But in the end Harry had tu return to the Dursleys to get the rest of his belongings. He was able to get out of there quietly. Ron had sent him a letter, saying they would pick him up at the Dursleys and take him to the burrow. Of course, at first Uncle Vernon did not want to allow Harry, to have some fun. But he had found, that it would be a great way to get rid of him aswell. So eventually, he gave in. So here Harry was. Sitting on his bed in Ron's room at the burrow. They were going to see the quiddich world cup. Ron was lost in his dreams about the bulgarian Victor Krum. He was a brilliant seeker, as far as Harry knew. Hermione was there too, which made Harry quiet happy. Everyone knows why, of course. They had spent a big deal of time together. Harry didn't spent as much time with Hermione and Ron as he did with Fred and George, because Ron was just talking about Victor Krum and Hermione was doing some studying again. Ron started telling her to stop all the time, until Hermione told him to _start_. Harry has never been to a professional quiddich match before, only practise at Hogwarts. Percy and Arthur Weasley were talking about something big happening at Hogwarts this year. Of course Ron and Harry both got curious, but none of them told them about it. Percy was mostly up in his room, working for the ministry. Since Harry found out, that he liked Hermione, he always got nervous around her. He didn't like this side effect, though. It used to be so uncomplicated. Now he started avoiding her most of the time. He was sure, he would faint, if she smiled at him again.

 _The day of the quittich world cup, after the match_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the tent, joking about Ron, who said that Victor Krum was an artist. "I think Ron is in love", Ginny giggled. "Stop it! Now! We have to get out of here! It's an emergency!", Mr. Weasley yelled."What is it?", Hermione asked frightend, though her question was not awnsered at that point. Harry was concerned aswell. They left the tent and saw all the other tents. About half of them were on fire! Harry got lost in the croud. **"Damn it! Were are Ron and Hermione?"** , he thought. He started panicking. He was running, but he didn't have a idea, were he was going. Then masked people showed up. They were holding burning torches and black cloackes. Harry didn't like this. It reminded him of something very unpleasent. More and more tents were catching on fire. None of the Weasleys were in site. He even sarted looking for Cedric Diggory. No hope. None of them were. Suddenly he tripped and fell down. People were running and jumping over him. Somebody tripped and kicked his head. Everything went black.

 _3 hours later_

"Morsmordre!", a man spoke. Bright green lit up and there was a skull, a green skull in the sky. A snake was crawling out of its mouth. Harry Potter was awake again. He looked around and started remembering, what happend. There was smoke hanging in the windless air. The massive fire was somehow defeated. Harry got up. A man was standing there. He was walking towards Harry. Harry backed off and bumped in to someone. Hermione. "Harry, were were you? And were is Ron? And why are you bleeding? You're glasses are broken!", she said very fast. Harry chuckled. "Well I don't know, it looks like I passed out. I woke up back there! But I don't know, where Ron is either!", he said slowly. "I've been looking for someone the past three hours! I don't even know, where the Weasleys went.", Hermione replied breatlessly. Harry looked up to the sky. And it happend. His scar started burning like crazy. He gasped in pain. "Harry!", Hermione said looking at him. She was scared and Harry was sorry for that. The pain slowly disappeared. "Let's get out of here!", Hermione said, suddenly very interested in running. "What was that?", Harry asked. "The dark mark, Harry.", Hermione said without looking at him. "The what - ?", Harry said. Hermione stopped. " _His_ Mark, Harry. It's the sign of _him._ ", she said quietly. "Of who?", Harry said perplexed. He didn't have any clue, what she was talking about. "Of - V-Voldemort.", Hermione said in a very low voice. Harry's head snaped back up. He looked at Hermione in shock. Then suddenly, curses flew at them, they ducked. "Are you insaine?", they heard a familiar voice saying. "They are only kids", Arthur Weasley finished. Harry and Hermione were accused of producing the dark mark, but soon it turned out to be - winky the house elf - with Harry's wand. At least that's what they said. But Harry didn't believe that for one secound. He knew it wasn't winky. Whoever it was, the person was a man. Harry was sure it was the man, that he had heard after waking up. He couldn't remember, what he really said and he didn't see his face, but it was only one word. He should of told them, but he didn't.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So, for this Harmony-Story I have got big problems in getting into the fourth year. But it will start in the next capter...**

 **The next chapter might take a while, since I am going on Holidays soon again, but it will come. Probably end of the month.**

 **See you soon! The next chapters will be a bit longer too!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Curses

**A/N: The last few chapters were a bit short, I know. But I don't like making them longer than they need to be. I think that wouldn't be authentic. But as I said: Try to enjoy them, no matter, how long they are! Here we go! A new chapter! Finally!**

 **Chapter 17 - Curses  
**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was reading, Ron was eating and Harry was half asleep. He was looking forward to a new year in Hogwarts, away from the Dursleys. The three of them didn't really say anything this time at all. Ron was just chewing, Hermione turning the pages of her book, and Harry was completely silent. Harry was thinking. He had started having this dream. The same one, over and over again. In a house, a very dark house. It was a very unpleasent dream. The dream didn't change a bit. Every time it included the same beginning. He entered the house. He quietly turned to the right. A staircase led up to the second floor. Qietly, he walked up the stairs. The wood under his feet was old. It creaked as soon, as his feet touched a step. He felt like he was beeing watched. He looked down to the floor, horror filling his grey eyes. A huge snake was passing him! He finally reached the second floor. In front of him, a door. It was open. Three persons seemed to be in that room, though he could only see two. He slowly walked to the room. There was a small man, looking quiet dirty and grey. On one hand there was a finger missing. The other one seemed to be younger, maybe in his thirtees. "Perhaps we should do it, without the boy...", the man with the missing finger said. "NO!", a voice from the couch said in high violence. "We need the boy! It can not be done without him!", the voice hissed dangerously. "Wormtail, sometimes, I have the feeling, you are sick of helping me!", the voice out of the couch hissed, this time a bit annoyed, maybe. Suddenly, there was a loud hiss. "Nagini tells me, the old muggle caretaker is right outside the door!", the voice said quietly. "Step aside, Wormtail!", the voice hissed. "Avada Kedavra!", the voice shouted... Green was lighting up the entire room.

Harry woke up, realizing, that his scar was hurting. He pulled up his right hand, pressed it against his forehead. Hermione was sitting infront of him, this time, Ron was asleep. Hermione leaned forward, looking a bit concerned. "You're scar?", she asked, even though she knew the awnser already. "I am fine", Harry mumbled and looked out of the window. The landscape was starting to look wilder and darker. Soon they wood be arriving at Hogwarts. "Don't lie, Harry!", Hermione said, annoyed that he would always try again. He knew himself, that he was a terrible liar. "You know, I think Sirius would want to hear about this!, she said, her gaze on him. Ron woke up slowly. He looked out of the window, just like Harry had a few seconds ago. "Harry, please. You know, Sirius cares about you.", she said in a low voice. Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay", he said, defeated. Hermione smiled. Harry got some parchment and started to write a short letter to Sirius. He didn't want to make it sound worse, than it was. He didn't mention the dream. He wasn't going to tell anyone about, except maybe Dumbledore. This dream, it was not just any dream. He had dreamt it often lately. And of course, when he was the old caretaker, he didn't know, who the people were. But whenever Harry was awake, he could see it. It was Voldemort. Sitting on that filfthy old couch in that building, because he didn't have any body. The second person was Wormtail, better known as Peter Pettigrew to the wizarding world. Supposed to be dead. " **No such luck** ", Harry thought miserably. He knew, that Wormtail had sold his parents to the Dark Lord, to survive. Sadly, he did have luck and Voldemort hadn't killed him. Ironic, in Harry's oppinon. How that one person, Voldemort _should_ have killed, survived. He sent of the letter to Sirius with Hedwig. Crookshanks was curled up beside Hermione. Ron looked at the cat disapprovingly. Even though the cat never actually touched his former rat, he still didn't like it to much. Ron and Harry played Exploding Snap for a while, because now, _Hermione_ was sleeping. After an hour or so, they were tired of the game. Ron and Harry were talking about, how rude Malfoy possibly could be this year, or how often Hermione was going to roll her eyes about them not learning enough in her oppinon. "Remember that time-turner last year?", Ron asked, snorting. Harry had to stiffle a laugh. How that one person, who was the best in their year since 3 years now, was always most afraid, to miss something in class, was a bit amusing, actually. They went silent again, until Malfoy came in, looking at them with disgust. "What's you're problem, Malfoy?", Ron spat angrilly. "Shut it, Weasley. At least I don't sleep in a room with ten of my brothers", he snarled. "What are you doing here, anyway?", Malfoy asked. "What do yo mean?", Harry asked. "Most likely writing autograph cards for youre twelfe-year-old fans?", Malfoy said, clearly happy about his own comment. "Very funny! Get lost!", Harry said loudly, which made Hermione wake up. Surprisingly, Malfoy took off. "What happend?", Hermione asked. "Malfoy came in here, and you know him...", Ron awnsered bitterly. "I can't believe it. We are not even in Hogwarts yet and he's driving us bonkers.", he continued. Now Ron's mood was getting more foul by the minute, because he was thinking of Malfoy. Harry decided to change the subject. "Who do you guys think is going to be our new Defence-Against-The-Dark-Arts teacher?", Harry asked. "I don't know", Hermione awnsered. Ron snorted. "Hermione Granger doesn't know something", Ron said, his mood at the top of best again. Harry tried to hide a smile, Hermione glared at Ron. Soon, they were going to arrive. Hermione left to change, while Harry and Ron of course waited until the last minute. When they arrived, it was dark.

Harry felt happy, for the first time since two months, when he walked through those big wooden doors and into the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was back home! His lips formed a smile. Ron looked confused, Hermione didn't. She knew, why he loved Hogwarts, so much more than any other student. She was happy for him. "Attention, please!", Dumbledore shouted. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! A few things are different this year! Hogwarts will not only be home to yourselfs, but a few guests aswell!", he continued. "This year, Hogwarts will be guest to those schools, that are taking part in the triwizard tournament!", Albus Dumbledore said. Everything was fairly qiet. Obviously not everybody knew, what the triwizard tournament was. Harry was included in those. But Ron and Hermione knew about it. She had said, that she (not surprisingly) had read about it. Dumbledore kept on feeding them information. "There will be one student for each school, a Champion. How to become one, I should tell you later!", Dumbledore said hapilly. "Now please help me in welcoming our lovely ladies from french Beauxbatons-Acadamy for Magic!", Dumbledore said with a big smile. The doors of the great Hall opend, and a lot of very beautiful young women, completely dressed blue, came in. Ron stared at them. Harry couldn't help, but act the same way Ron did. They all gathered at the end of the Hall. "And now, please welcome the students from Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkarrof!", Dumbledore shouted. A lot of bulgarians came in followed by, obviously Igor Karkaroff and - and - "It's him!", Ron said in excitement. "It's Viktor Krum!". Hermione looked up for the first time since five minutes. After everybody was seated, Dumbledore continued to explain, what the triwizard tournement was. Everybody under the age of 17 was very disappointed, when Barty Crouch said, that you have to be 17 to enter the tornament. Then Dumbledore intoduced the Goblet of Fire, and explained what exactley to do to compete. Fred and George were already plotting something with that goblet, Harry just knew it. And the look on Hermione's face told Harry, that she knew aswell.

The first days in Hogwarts were qiet relaxing. On thursday morning Harry was sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. His first class today would be Defence against the dark arts... He now knew who the his new proffessor was. Mad-Eye Moody, as much as he heard. He had scares all over his face, supposingly Ex-Auror, he heard Dean say at the feast four days ago, when they had arrived. After breakfest he, Ron and Hermione went to the first defence of the dark arts class.

Harry was sitting in the classroom waiting. One desk infront of him, Ron was lazily eating some Bertie Bott's beans, Hermione was sitting right beside him. When Moody came in, he introduced himself. In Harry's oppinion he wasn't really all to friendly. "Can someone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?", Alastor Moody asked roughly. Hermione's arm shot up in the same second, Moody was done talking. "Three sir", Hermione said enthusiastically. "Are why called unforgivable?", Moody barked. "Because the use of them on a nother witch or wizard is unforgivable, any use will -" "give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban!", Moody finished, almost yelling. Hermione was confused... They werent gonna learn them now, would they. She only knew one and she really didn't want to talk about it. Especially Harry wouldn't be comfortabe with that, would he? "The ministry wouldn't want me to show you...", Moody grumbled. "They say., you are to young... BUT I SAY DIFFERENT!", he bellowed. "YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE STANDING UP TO - Mr. Finnigan, you need to find another place to put you're chewing gum, becides the underside of you're desk!", he barked. The class was completely silent. "So, now: Can annybody tell me one unforgivable curse?", he said qietly. To Hermione's surprise, Ron raised his arm. "WEASLEY!", Moody shouted. "STAND!" Ron slowly got up. Harry saw, that he looked very terrified. "So which one can you give me?", Moody asked. "We-Well I- err- my father did tell me about one.", Ron stumbled. "And which one?", Moody asked impatiently. "The Imperius Curse, sir.", Ron said. "Yeah", Moody said. "Yeah... Yeah - you're father would know all about that...", he mumbled weakley. "Get prepared!", Moody said. To Ron's horror he got a spider out of a glass container. " _Engorgio!_ ", he said. The spider grew as fast as Ron's grimace. " _Imperio_ ", he said. Then he turned his wand up a little. The spider followed. "It gives me total controll of the actions on the one, who is cursed by it. I could make the spider, or what and whoever do anything. It makes you completely loose you're free will... like so!", He pointed the wand at Malfoy. The spider jumped on his face. All of the Gryffindors started laughing like mad. Harry was included. Moody put down his wand. "That's enough laughing he said darkly, still amused, though. "Does somebody know the next unforgivable curse?", he asked. Another surprise. Neville raised his arm. "Up!", Moody orderd. Neville stood up right away. "You're Longbottom?", Professor Moody asked. Neville nodded. "I know the Crutiatus-Curse!", Neville said shyly. "CORRECT!", Moody said. He pointed his wand at the spider and said: " _Crucio_ " The spider was moving in very unnatural way. The spider was completly silent, but Harry knew, if that spider would have had a voice, it would have screamed. He looked away. Beside him, Hermione's face looked like she was beeing tortured herself. When Moody stopped, he walked up to the table, Harry and Hermione were sitting at. "Miss Granger, perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse?", Moody said in a low voice. Hermione gulped, and then whispered. "Avada Kedavra", was all she said, lips trembling. "Correct.", Moody said. He lifted his wand one last time. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", he barked. His wand emitted green light, a loud swoosh. The spider was lying on it's back. It was dead. Nobody said a word. Hermione touched Harry's arm. It was a deadly silence in that classroom.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I promise, it will turn out more... different soon. Hope you enjoyed it until here. I hope to post the next chapter soon! Bye! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Days before the Dragon

**A/N: So much for updating soon, I guess...**

 **I am sorry, I was very stressed out and busy in the past two months so...**

 **Here we go... again! Enjoy!**

 **Everything of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am just correcting the pairing XD**

 **So don't sue me, ya won't get much money off me anyways...**

 **Chapter 18 - Days before the Dragon  
**

Two months had passed by, it was the 22th of November 1994. Harry was sitting outside, leaning against the cold school wall, thinking about everything that had happend. He had been chosen as second champion in the triwizard tournament. Nobody except Hermione believed him, when he said, he didn't put his name in. Actually nobody except her and Cedric Diggory were even talking to him. The first task was coming up in three days and Hagrid had showed him, what he had to fight against - Dragons! He was scared. He knew, it was dangerous - obviously that's what the triwizard tournamnent was all about. He had learned all the charms, that could possibly be usefull and still he was sure, that he didn't stand a chance against the other champions, simply because he knew, they had way more experience. Since not even Ron talked to him anymore, he started feeling very lonely. Of course, there was Hermione, but he was used to have fun and hang around with both of them. It wasn't the first time, that everybody stoped talking to him in Hogwarts. Something more or less simular happend two years ago, when everybody thought, he was the Heir of Slytherin and attacking all the muggle borns. But at least at that time, Ron still was on his side. This time felt totally different. Now he knew how much Ron meant to him. He probably always knew, but now he could feel it. Of course he was mad at Ron. He didn't exactly know, if Ron really believed, that he put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but he knew one thing: Ron was jealous. And this made Harry angry. What did he do, or what was he doing, that made Ron jealous? He knew the awnser himself. But he didn't like the awnser. It was simply so unfair. Like he wanted to take part in that ruddy tournament! All he wanted, for one time, was a peacefull year in Hogwarts. And it looked like, for the fourth time now, he wouldn't get it. And why not? Someone wanted him to take part in what could be a deadly end for him. And what does Ron do? He gets jealous! Hermione had tried to explain to him, why Ron was jealos, but Harry didn't want to hear about, that it had to do with his family and all his siblings. He should be gratefull to have a familly! Harry got up.

While he was thinking, the tempature had fallen quite a bit, and he was shivering. He looked around. It was dark by now. Slowly, he walked back inside the castle. He had missed dinner. He didn't care. He wasn't hungry. Since a few weeks he had lost a lot of weight, which wasn't good, because he was skinny anyways. He didn't feel hungry for the past three weeks. He only ate, when Hermione was forcing him to do so, which was almost every day. He walked through the corridors, taking a detour back to the Gryffindor common room. He felt tired. All he wanted to do was go up to his dorm and sleep now, even though it wasn't even that late. But since there was no Ron to talk to and Hermione was probably working on her essaye for Snape he could do nothing but go to bed anyway. Then he remembered something: If Hermione really was working on her essaye, he would have to do the same. He groaned, but told himself not to wait until the last time _again_ , because last time he got a really bad grade for that. He entered the common room and saw Hermione - like expected. She looked up and smiled at him. He replied by smiling back weakly. "Where have you been?", she asked, a bit concerned. "Outside", Harry replied shortly, still smiling weakly. She didn't ask where exactly he was or why. He sat down on the couch beside her, grabbing out his bookbag. He was looking for a peace of parchment to write his essaye from Snape on. Not looking, he grabbed one out, unfolded it. But it was used already. Harry let out a moan, which was ignored by Hermione (she knew, how much he hated potions). When Harry wanted to put it back his eye caught something written on the parchment. _Veritaserum and the effects._ He was totally confused, until he remembered, that he had done it yesterday already, because, like today, he didn't really have anything else to do. He sighed happily which confused _Hermione_. She looked up and turned to Harry, who was packing his stuff, to bring it upstairs, into the dorms. "What are you doing?", Hermione asked. "Going to bed", Harry muttered. "Something wrong with that?", he added. "I thought, you wanted to do your essaye. "I have done that yesterday already", he said. Hermione looked surprised. "Do you want me to check it?", she asked. "No.", Harry said, his voice clearly annoyed by now. With out another word he disappeared upstairs, closing the door leading to the boys dorms.

Hermione sighed. This has been going on since weeks now. Harry has been absolutly absent. But he always kept friendly. Hermione knew why Harry was shutting himself off from everyone. Today was the first time, he hasn't been friendly to her. He probably was totally stressed out and she asumed that he was getting more nervous by the minute, now that the first task was so close. She would have to practice a few more spells and charms with him tomorrow. But in the moment she knew, that that was all she could do for him. Harry wasn't even eating properly recently. She would simply have to be there for him, unlike Ron. in the moment, everything that mattered, was getting Harry through this school year alive. Tomorrow was saturday. Maybe it was a good idea to take Harry's mind off it for a day and practice the entire day on sunday, instead of tomorrow. She looked up. Ron sat down beside her. They didn't talk a lot in the past few weeks, because of his fight with Harry. Since Harry got chosen, the Trio was a complete disaster, because they simply werent a Trio anymore. The were three single students, Harry was a champion on top of that and that was it. After Ron went to bed, she looked into the flames of the pireplace. **"Something is going to have to change soon or it will end up very bad",** Hermione thought miserably. She got up. She had forgotten to finish her essaye, because of all the thoughts going through her brain. She walked upstairs slowly, opend the girls' dorm. She shut the door, got changed for the night and went to bed. Before she fell asleep, she made her decison: Tomorrow she would go to Hogsmeade with Harry and try to have some fun. She remembered the day one month ago or so, when Moody had showed them all the unforgivable curses. Harry was pretty shocked after that, but she had the feeling, that maybe it was good to know about them this early. Hermione had a bad feeling about this year. She finally fell asleep.

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She got up and dressed, before she went down for a early breakfest. It was about six o'clock in the morning, when she entered the great hall. She sat down, took a piece of toast and started munching on it, reallising how hungry she really was. After a few minutes Seamus turned up, black circles under his eyes. Hermione was very surprised to see him up that early. He was one of the students, that didn't really beleave Harry, but at the same time he didn't care all to much, and she had seen Harry and him talking to eachother more often lately, even though she was quite sure, that Seamus of course could not replace Ron, but at least he got the chance of talking to someone. She knew, that Harry also chatted with Cedric Diggory sometimes. "Morning, what are you doing up so early?", Hermione asked Seamus. He didn't react, instead he sat down. Hermione was a bit hurt, by the fact, that he wouldn't talk to her. "Sorry, what did you say?", Seamus said five minutes later. "Errr, nothing...", hermione replied. "No before", he said. "I said good morning and I asked what you did up so early...", Hermione said, now reallizing, what Seamus was referring to. "Good Morning to you aswell, I am sorry Hermione, I just feel tired all the time at the moment . I did potions until three in the morning", he replied a bit hastilly. Hermione nodded. Something was telling her, that Seamus wasn't completely honest. After she ate up, she returned to the common room, which was way more full then when she left. She sat on the couch, waiting for Harry. By the time, the door of the boys dorm opend, and the blackhaired wizard stepped out, the common room was almost empty again, since most of the students were on their way to Hogsmeade allready. When she saw him, she looked up and smiled.

Harry smiled back. He felt a bit better than yesterday. Seeing Hermione made him feel better again, at leat a bit. She was so pretty in his eyes. "Good Morning, Hermione", Harry said hapilly. "Morning. Want to go to Hogsmeade with me today?", Hermione asked cheerfully. Harry looked a bit surprised. But he agreed and they got on their jackets. Harry was wearing the same, old ripped up jeans he wore in the summer-holidays, when he met Hermione, after getting kicked out by Uncle Vernon. It was pretty cold out. "Isn't that a bit cold?", Hermione asked, looking at Harrys ripped trousers. Don't have any other one at the moment...", Harry mumbled, ashamed a bit. Hermione looked a bit sad. "What's wrong?", Harry asked. "No-nothing", Hermione stuttered. "Let's go!", she said hastilly. "Okay... sure", Harry said a bit confused. Harry was a bit confused but he didn't ask. When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Hermione cheerfully asked: "Where would you like to go first, Harry?". He awnsered within a second. "Zonko's joke shop!", Harry said, grinning widely. Hermione rolled her eyes and just said: "Let's go then." Of course Zonko's joke shop was packed. After purchasing everything, Harry wanted, which cost him over ten Galleons. Harry didn't even buy that much. Just one or two very expensive things. Harry could tell, that Hermione probably had rolled her eyes over a hundred times in that store. "Harry, maybe we should get you a new pair of Jeans?", Hermione asked him. "Where would we get those?", Harry asked interested. "Maybe in a clothing shop?", Hermione suggested. Harry looked at Hermione. "Very funny. But do they have one in Hogsmeade?", he asked a bit unsure. "Yeah they do and they also have muggle jeans.", Hermione replied, I'll take you there. They never arrived at said clothing store though, because they got completely lost, and they ended up in the forbidden forest. After they made their way bake to Hogsmeade, they went to _The three Broomsticks and_ had lunch, since Harry and Hermione both were hungry and Harry didn't even have breakfest. They enjoyed themselves despite getting lost earlier and having to walk around for an hour. Harry kept staring at Hermione while she was eating. When they were finished, Harry payed for both of them, surprising Hermione a bit. They sat down on a bench outside of The three Broomsticks. It was very quiet now, since everybody was either at Hogwarts or having lunch somewhere inside, so the village itself was very empty. They sat there for about five minutes, just looking across the street, not talking. Then Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, I know you are nervous. But you can do this. We can do this! And you know, I am there for you, Harry! Tomorrow we are going to practice as much as possible", Hermione said softly. Harry nodded. "It's just... I don't get, why everybody hates me, just because I - well what? - even if I _had_ put my name in the Goblet of Fire, what's that got to do with them? It's not their problem, it's mine. You heard what they said - entering only for students that are seventeen years old and that it is extremely dangerous, so what's their problem? My chances of surviving are not that big, so I could die in the first twenty minutes of the very first task, so even if they can't stand me, th-then why are they m-making such a drama about it, if I might die anyways?", Harry said. He didn't yell, nor did he sound mad, just... sad and tears were running down his cheeks. "Harry, you are not going to die! Besides I don't think that the tasks are impossible to manage for you. If the older students can get through it, so can you.", Hermione said calmly. Harry didn't reply. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Slowly he stopped crying and just leaned against her. Then she released him. "Do you really think, I would waste my time in helping you and teaching you spells and whatnot if I thought, you would die anyways?", Hermione said, a little ironicly. Next thing what happend, was that Harry was starting to laugh like a maniac. He caught his breath and said: "Yeah I bet that would suck, wouldn't it?". "Indeed", Hermione said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably in the end. Harry got up and said: "Want to try getting me new jeans again?", Harry asked. Hermione got up aswell. "Let's try. I think the chances of finding that shop will be even smaller, than you surviving the tournament.", Hermione said laughing a bit. "Now your making fun of me...". "At least I am talking to you", she replied, snickering. Harry shook his head.

After about 10 minutes they reached the store, the have been trying to get to since 10 am in the morning. After they found one, that fit him and that Harry thought looked good on him, Hermione payed. "What was that for?", Harry asked, smiling. "For an alive best friend after the tournament!", she said, launching herself into his arms. "What's going on here?", Harry heard the voice of - either Fred or George Weasley asking. Harry and Hermione spinned around. The twins were smiling. They started to hang out with them for the rest of the afternoon. When the twins went back to the castle, Harry wanted to go with them. But Hermione stopped him. Harry looked at her confused. "What?". Hermione didn't say anything. She hugged him. "Now, we can go", was all she said, after that.

They both got up early on sunday morning. They did nothing but to practise. Harry was getting extremly good at what Hermione was teaching and helping him with. At six o'chlock in the evening they finally stopped and went back to the common room, avoiding Ron by sitting on the other side of the common room. They talked for a while and she gave him hope as much as she could. But Harry had enough hope. He was in love with Hermione Granger, that was something he had admitted to himself at the end of the third year at Hogwarts. It was something he wanted to stay alive for, even if she didn't like him back, what was very likely.

After Hermione went to bed, Harry did the same. He threw himself on to his fourposter, not even bothering to get changed before that.

He closed his eyes. Harry was ready. Ready to _Survive_

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: And I am ready too. Ready to fall asleep.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter :)**

 **AND sorry again, for letting you guys wait for more than 2 months, but**

 **I can't promise that I'll be updating any time soon. I might be, but I cannot promise!**

 **Bye! :)**


End file.
